Trusting The One You Hate
by celtic elf
Summary: A girl taken from her home finds a man who she isnt certain she can trust. Especially since he's an Elf. But, he has saved her quite a few times. Rating for later chapters. CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. Defeat

Chapter 1  
  
The smell of war still hung in the air. Blood was spilled on the muddy ground almost everywhere as I stepped over the bodies in a rush. The hands of the wounded lunged to grab my skir or feet. With a thrust, I pushed them off and glanced back at the knights walking up to my father's castle. My mother and father sat at their thrones proud and looking as if they were never going to back down.  
  
"King Fior. Step down for you have lost this war." One of them said just as I stood by my mothers side. The knight took his black helmet off and held it under his arm, never glancing away from my father. I watched in terror as my father cleared his throat, stood up and brought his loyal servants and knights to stand with him. "Nay." He drew his sword and pushed me and my mother back. She took my hand and flung me into the kitchen. Her green eyes took one last look at her husband before turning to me. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and fell to her waist. "Reagan, please run. Your father will not win the battle out there. Please! RUN!" I shook my head and stared up into her eyes. "NO!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Reagan! If we do not live, I still want you to in freedom..." I shook my head at her followed by a scream and a clang of the sword. With my eyes shut tightly, I ran back out to look at what had happened. My father was kneeling, his stomach bleeding badly. In a heart beat, I ran to his side and glared up at the knights with my green eyes blazing.  
  
"Why are you doing this?! Already thousands have died, why anymore? Why can't their be peace?!" My mother, Heran picked me up off the floor and went to her husbands side. The knight walked up to me and looked over my face, inspecting my eyes, lips, neck and chin. "She will be a fair one to sell. Bind her wrists so she will not try to escape."  
  
Two more of his size came up behind him and tied my hands with a peice of rope. "Tomorrow we ride back to Parinuil after the others arrive to claim this kingdom." Another rope was put around my neck and knotted tightly. My parents were moved to a small corner in the hall of our castle and was gaurded, while I was forced into the kitchen. "Cook slave."  
  
"I am not your slave, nor will I be any body elses.." The man grabbed my neck and stared me in the eyes. "Well, for tonight..you are my slave. Now COOK!" He laughed teasingly as I fell back agaisnt the old wooden table. I began to question OUR slaves loyatly as I looked around and found the kitchen deserted. A tug on the rope released my hands but he still held onto my neck leash. "Are you finished yet?" He demanded grumpily. "It does take some time to prepare a meal."  
  
~~~ A grunt was the answer she got. As Reagan set a plate and a goblet of wine in front of him, she was forced to the cold floor to sit while the knight ate. 'What have we done to deserve this?' She brought her knees up to her chest and waited until it was well on into the night. After her parents were asleep in a pile of hay that were thrown at them, Reagan was handed to the knight who was first to speak.  
  
"If you wish, I will give you time in the morning to say goodbye to your kin." She looked up into a pair of brown soft eyes unlike the ones she saw before. He had his chain mail removed now and only wore a dirt stained white tunic and his strong leather leggings and boots. Reagan pushed her long black hair out of her face, turning to gaze at the sleeping couple on the floor. "What will happen to them?" She asked in a soft voice, still keeping it strong and proud. "I do not know. Perhaps they will become slaves for the ones coming in the morning. Whatever it will be, I hope them a fair future." He said, almost reaching out to stroke her porcelain skin. His senses got a hold of him adn he backed away just before she turned to face him. "Set them free. I beg of you. You can sell me to the devil himself but please do not bring them anymore harm." She pleaded with him but he did not back down. "I am sorry. I can not disobey my instructions so easily. What is your name?" He asked changing the subject. "I am princess under the prince of this castle. My name is Reagan."  
  
"Princess? Who is the prince?" He tiltled his head to the side and raised a thick black eyebrow. "He perished this afternoon." She said, lowering her head. "Go to your chamber and gather your things for the morn. And...enjoy one last sleep in your bed. I will have Cornell gaurd your chamber door just in case." Reagan stared at the knight until he turned away and called for Cornell to take her up to her quarters.  
  
"Could I have thy name?" She asked, standing up and brushing her skirt off of the dust. "Orion, March Warden of the forest city of Parinuil." "Good night Orion." She said before being tugged by Cornell. She sat on her bed and sobbed at the thought of never seeing her family or this room again. Only 17 years at home she spent and now she was being forced into slavery. No matter how charming or nice Orion had been, she still wanted to rip his throat out and feed his heart to a pack of wolves. Reagan pulled her hair up halfway back with a white ribbon and crawled into bed, after pulling on a silk night gown. Even in her dreams she was haunted by the sounds and screams of the soldiers being killed on the battle field. The sky was grey, not letting the sun to shine. Hurridly, Reagan got dressed in a long sleeve black boddess and a grey skirt that reached the ground. After putting her locket necklace in a silk bag, she tied it to the inside of her dress to prevent it from being snatched from her master. Orion smiled as she walked down the stairs, her hair combed and left to swing in her face. "I have kept my promise to you Reagan." He stepped out of the way to present her mother and father sitting at the hearth, in front of a fire. "Reagan." Fior stood up to hug his daughter, no matter how much the pain was killing him from his wound. "I will miss you."  
  
"Not as much as I will you." She kissed his cheek covered in a light beard. Her mother hugged her and slipped a dagger secretly into her daughters hands. "For protection my dear. Fare thee well." Reagan nodded and placed the dagger into the side of her boot. "Goodbye.." The girl said before she was carried outside along with another girl and a boy. The girl Reagan knew. Her name was Julia, daughter of the captain of the army. "Julia..." Reagan smiled weekly to her as tears spilled down the 15 year olds cheek. Her blonde hair was pulled all the way back and her dressing was poor but, she still held a beauty as she did a week ago.  
  
"Your family?" Reagan asked as Orion and Cornell helped them mount their steeds. "I have none.." Julia replied with a sigh. She looked at Reagan who looked away, feeling her own eyes start to fill with tears. They stung at the eyelids but she forced them back. The boy rode behind Julia and Reagan was in front of them with Orion leading them all. Cornell was behind them, watching in case some body decided to escape. Two scouts rode ahead every now and then, sometimes slowling down to walk besides Reagan and Julia. The fourth time they stopped, one of them put his hand on Julia's theigh. "How much are you worth wench?" He asked snarling his yellow teeth. Reagan cringed at the fear Julia must be feeling. "More than you could ever give.." She turned around in time to see Julia shoved his hand off, causing him to catch his balance. Reagan looked up at him and noticed him to be the one she had to make dinner for. Cornell gave a loud laugh and they proceded their journey. By nightfall, they had reached the cities gates. They were guided through large trees that reached halfway to the clouds and as thick as castles. In fact, the castle in the distance was built around three of the trees. "Welcome slaves, to Parinuil!" Cornell dismounted and gave his horses reigns to another man. Orion helped Reagan down off her horse just as more people crowded around them. "Are these the captive? Why not more?" A stronger voice said, pushing through the crowd. Moving her eyes over the crowd, the girl saw a man with muscles as big as her body walk up to them.  
  
"They shall do. I suppose." He grabbed the boy and shoved him along with Julia and Reagan up to the castle stairs. Reagan looked back to see Orion wrap his arms around a young woman and smile at her. "Lord Duncun..I bring you the slaves from the kingdom of Senhul. They were the noblest of blood." The lord walked down to them and looked over them. "Yes..Im sure they will do. The boy. How many years is he?" "13 years my Lord. He is mute but seems to be loyal." Reagan watched as the Lord spun the boy around and smacked the back of his legs with a cane. "Seems strong. The bidding will start at 5 peices of silver." After the man with large muscles took the mute boy to another room, the Lord was testing Reagan.  
  
"She was the highest rank of the kingdom?"  
  
"Under her Mother and Father..Yes. Cornell tells me she minds well." Reagan glanced up and then over to Julia who stood tall and oblivious like she was back at home. "Age of this one?" "Im not for sure My Lord.." Both the men looked to Reagan. "19." she lied. She knew if she was younger, she would not get a master right away. They wanted the more older ones who are able to work and do more things. "And that one there?" "18, my Lord." She also lied, catching Reagans gaze as she glanced back at the blonde girl. "Start them at 7 gold." After that, the man shoved them in a room of more slaves. "This must be how they make their pay." Julia said as we stood against a wall with shakles on our feet. Most of the slaves were starved looking and smelled as if they hadn't had a bath in years. Reagan covered her nose and looked at Julia. "I lied because you did." She said with a smirk.  
  
They both sat against the heavy metal door and waited until the auction. A small window on the opposite wall, facing the door, there was a window with three metal bars to prevent escape. However, the moonlight poured in and cast eerie shadows everywhere. Somehow, Reagan found the peace to sleep, wishing she was still in her bed safe in the castle walls with her parents. 


	2. sold!

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. SOO...without further ado...here's chapter 2. (rhymed..)  
Chapter 2 Toward the dawn, Reagan and Julia fell backwards as the door swung open wide. They both stared up at a burly man with yellow teeth, grinning down upon them. "You must be the Senhul wenches. You're going to be sold today." He grabbed them by the scruff of the neck and carried them down the hall after closing the door so the slaves couldn't get out.  
  
Still with the shackles and ropes tied to their neck, they were shoved into a large room with rows of men standing and looking at them hungrily. The mute boy wasn't here, let alone any boy. It was Julia, Reagan and four other girls who appeared to be around their ages. Then, everything happened so quickly, she barely had a chance to realize what was going on. Reagan and Julia were shoved on a wooden platfrom held together with strong metal bolts but still swayed at the amount of weight being put on it.  
  
"These two sold in pair." After some bickering a man toward the back with a black cloak stood up and threw a red velvet purse filled with what Reagan thought was gold at the auctioneer and took Reagan and Julia's chain. "Quicken your pace." Reagan flashed a glare at the back of his head and sped up. Just outside, a shout sounded from back inside the auction. "STOP THEM!" Julia gasped as the man picked them both up and put them on a large stallion twice as big as the ones they rode in on. Reagan felt him pull up behind her and kick the horse in his ribs.  
  
"What's going on!?" Reagan screamed as they turned toward the woods. "DINA!" He answered back in the Elvish tongue. Her eyes widened at the use of that word. She knew only minimal Elvish but, how this man knew it, made her confused. All the Elves were dying now and hardly anymore still exsist.  
  
Julia turned at the sound of more clods of horse's hooves pounding behind them. When she turned back around, Reagan's arms were closing around her as they both screamed. The horse dived down a tunnel and pulled back as it slid on the fallen gold and red leaves of the forest, down the dark and musty smelling tunnel. Reagan was on the verge of screaming until she felt a hand wrap around her stomach protectivly.  
  
The sloping tunnel leveled and they were walking down a very dimmly lit passage on horseback. "They will not follow us here, but soon, they'll come after you." "Why did you take us?" "Slavery disgusts me...I steal as many as I can and when I feel they are safe from the Parinuilians, I set them free." Julia and Reagan exchanged untrusting glances. No one just steals slaves and sets them free. Neither of them dared to say anything however as they came to an end of the passage.  
  
The sun was high in the sky, shining through the trees when they reached the forest. A growl came from Julia's stomach making a blush appear on her slightly tanned skin. "Tis nothing to be embarrased about..Hunger happens." The man said, pushing the hood off of his head. Reagan narrowed her eyes as she looked at him behind her. His hair reached to his jaw and his face was clean shaven, an unusual trait among most men.  
  
"Is there something about my face that bothers you my lady?" Julia giggled and patted the horses black and grey mane as Reagan cleared her throat after sending him an icy glare. "Nay." She said, sitting up straight. "It is just odd to see a ruffian like you clean shaven."  
  
"I am half Elven. Luckily, that was passed from my father." The man said with pride. Julia made an 'oo' sound that signaled a quarel between Reagan and the theif. "What is the real reason you took us?" Reagan said, pushing her rosy lips together before scooting up so she could not be pressed against him in that close of a way. "Im going to sell you to my king."  
  
Both the girls gasped. "You are a liar! You promised to set us free!!" Julia yelled loudly. The stallion snorted and pounded his hoof on the ground as the half-Elven pulled the reigns in to make the horse turn left. "I lied."  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY!! HELP US!!" Reagan screamed loudly hoping and praying to God one of the Parinuilians would hear. "HE-" A hand was placed over her mouth as the man pulled her closer. "Anymore outbursts like that, and I will behead you both." He whispered huskily in her ear. Julia whined at his fingers pulling her honey blonde hair. Reagan bit his finger and punched him in the face before flinging Julia and herself off the horse.  
  
Together they ran, their tired legs pounding the ground as they ran. Finally, thinking they had lost him, the girls stopped by the edge of a river bend. Julia collapsed and thrust her hands in the water, bringing them up to her lips to drink. "What are we going to do now?" She asked sitting back on her bottom. Reagan sheilded her green eyes from the sun as she looked out at the mountains before her.  
  
"The Misty Mountains...We shall go East. Perhaps travel upon the remains of Mirkwood. Unless the men have destroyed it by now." Julia looked toward the mountains peeking over the whisp of clouds surrounding them. "But, that will take weeks!" The younger one said standing up to stick her sore feet in the water. "Would you like to go back to Paranuil and be sold to some drunkard? No, I think not. The sun is high and we have well over 8 more hours of daylight. Lets get across this river and make our way East. At sunset. We will sleep." Reagan took her skirt in her hands and started to wade across the river. Julia sat back watching as the water rose to the older ones hips and finally to her waist. It was no use trying not to get the skirt wet anymore. Finally giving up, she swam the rest of the way and motioned for Julia to come across. The current pushed her down the river when she had to swim and since she was weak, she could not make it to the other side. Reagan gasped and dove off after her friend. Julia went under, fighting for air and fighting to get to Reagan. "JULIA!" She screamed, slapping at the water. Everything was silent until her ears caught the sound of a waterfall. "Oh no! JULIA!!" Reagan went under water and looked around, only finding rocks and fish. She gasped for air when she came up and found Julia grasping onto a rock. Quickly, she swam over and took a hold of the back of her dress before fighting to the sand. Julia spit a mouthful of water onto the ground and sat up. They were a few feet from the waterfall and both of them stood up to see how far down it went. "We would have died for sure.." Julia whispered and took a step back away from the edge. "We made it though. And, now we can continue our journey. After we eat." They both nodded and walked into a glade of wildflowers. "We dont know how to kill anything. What are we going to eat?" Reagan looked around for a berry bush not having luck. "I dont know." Pushing her black hair from her face, she directed them toward the mountains, hoping a blackberry bush was waiting for them. "Over there!" Julia pounted and both of them ran to a bush cluttered with blue berries. "What luck!" Reagan said, filling her pockets with the fruit. After their stomachs were filled, they decided to let their clothes dry. They sat on the ground in their undergarments while their clothes were layed out. "What do you suppose that man's name was?" "Probably Lucifer." Reagan quiped, eating one more blueberry. "He did have a charming face though. You have to admit that."  
  
"As charming as a pig...Im going to take a nap. Wake me when the clothes are dry." Reagan rolled over and and fell asleep in the warm sunshine.  
  
~~~ A scream pulled me from my slumber some hours later. Julia was no where to be seen and the sun was setting in the west. "What a day.." I mumbled and ran to the edge of the trees. "Julia?!" She screamed again, sounding like she was in front of me. I ran faster than I had ran getting away from that Man-Elf. "JULIA?!"  
  
"REAGAN!! HELP ME!" I caught sight of her blonde hair yards infront of me. With a growl, I took off running, just to be stopped by that Man-Elf. I screamed loudly and turned to run but he grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him. "Be silent if you know what is good for you!"  
  
"LET ME GO!" "Stay right here! I am going to get your friend. Move and you die." I settled down and watched as he disappeared in the trees. A hoot from an owl above my head caused me to jump in fright. The shadows were casting shapes all around the forest floor. Another scream from Julia made me stand up and run to the noise. When I got to her side, the man was killing an Orc. He jerked the creatures head around until a snap was heard, making my stomach cringe.  
  
"You moved." "I..got scared." I backed into a tree, with Julia at my side, as the man came up to us. "No need to be frightened. Im not going to sell you to my King. I was only playing." He turned around to walk off. "Oh, and my name is not Lucifer. It is Mattox." I blushed as he smiled and walked back to the glade, where his black horse was waiting. "You have freedom. I kept my promise."  
  
"Wait!" I said, before he could take off. "We can not make it on our own. If you could just...take us back to our kingdom." He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Why? So they can send you back to Paraniul to be sold again? How many times am I going to save you?" Julia slipped her dress up and tied it in the back so it could be secure. "Perhaps we could help you. Free the slaves of the country side you know?" She swallowed her fear and finally spoke to him. I took my dress from her arms and slipped it over my red silk shirt, never taking my eyes off his. "I don't need two helpless girls dragging behind me."  
  
"Please...We have no where else to go." I stepped forward and looked up at him. I wasn't about to beg, but this had both of our lives at stake and I couldn't live with my self knowing my pride took over. "Fine...Only until we get to Mirkwood. Then, you stay with them."  
  
"The Elves? They do not like our kind. They will kill us quicker than you can blink. The Senhul's weren't known for their friendly ways Mattox. Especially to the Elves." "Does anyone like you two?!" He roared, angrily. "I am not sure. We are only 17 and 15. We've been no where to see if they do."  
  
"17 and 15 huh? If I left you anywhere alone, my guilt would eat me alive." I held back a grin. Julia tensed beside me as he swung down off his horse to come face to face with me. "It is your choice. You can come with me, or find a place of your own...But! Any trouble with you, and I will kill you myself." His blue eyes glared down on mine as Julia threw her arms around my waist. In seconds, Mattox helped Julia up so she was ontop of the horse, petting it's mane. Before Mattox helped me up, I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Tis nothing. You do not owe me anything." With that, he threw me up behind Julia and he climbed up behind me. The horse whinnied and we were off into the night, heading toward the Misty Mountains..  
  
AN- Review if you like. Tell me to continue or whatever. Hope you like it. Also, this story is for my cousin, Christie. We've had many fun hours exchanging stories over AIM! ;D Hope you like it! 


	3. Enemies

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. SOO...without further ado...here's chapter 2. (rhymed..)  
Chapter 3  
  
~~ "Do NOT rest until you find those wenches! We can not afford to lose anyone!" Orion flinched at his Lord's orders. He wanted nothing but to let Reagan and her friend have their freedom, but he had to do as he was told. "My Lord, they were but two slaves." "Two slaves that cost us over their worth. I want them back. And I want them untouched, unspoiled and unharmed!" Orion sighed and signaled to his men to load the horses. "We leave right away. If you find them, kill their kidnapper." The group of 14 men nodded and mounted their horses behind Orion before riding off into the night...  
  
~~ "Where are you from Mattox?" Julia asked, her mouthful of meat from the boar Mattox had killed earlier. "Dont talk with your mouthful." He answered, sipping his canteen of water. Julia rolled her eyes and swallowed the food. "Where are you from I asked."  
  
"No where. I was born in a feild and my parents were vagabonds. I killed them when I was ten." I blinked and shifted away from him uncomfortably. He laughed Maniacally before throwing the bare meat bone into the fire.  
  
"You two are too serious. I did not kill them. They left me in the forest. Never seen them again." He smiled through his pain. Julia made an 'oh' sound and continued to eat hungrily. When I was finished eating, I stood up and threw a bone into the raging fire. "I'll be washing my hands." I informed them before walking toward the river side to wash off.  
  
The moonlight guided my way to the river and shown down on the water making me smile. I dipped my hands in the cool liquid and brought it up to wash my face. Not a cloud was seen and the stars twinkled brightly. I sighed remembering the nights when I was younger and at home. "Stupid war.." I muttered, splashing the water away before standing up. Mattox was leaned up against a tree looking at me.  
  
"I don't trust Elves..." I said, walking past him. "Too sneaky and too vain."  
  
"I do not believe you are in a position to be judging me. Did I not save your friend and your life only a few hours ago?"  
  
"Yes, but you took us away from a chance of having a home too. What if we wanted to be slaves? Have you ever thought about that?" Mattox grinned and stepped closer to me. The light from the fire barely reaching us. Julia was curled up and asleep by the log she sat upon earlier.  
  
"Say the word and I will take you back. If you didn't want freedom, then why did you beg for me to take you along?"  
  
"Twas for Julia's sake. I could not stand to see her in anymore trouble. She has already lost her parents, why take away everything else from her." I started to walk away, but he grasped my arm at the bend of my elbow and held me where I was.  
  
"But, what has she got to do with YOU staying here?" I jerked my arm free to turn an face him. I stared into his slate blue eyes and fired back at him. "It's like I said. I do not trust the Elves. Part, half or full. If I left her with you, I would never forgive myself." He straightened his broad shoulders and let me pass. By the fire, I layed down and fell asleep, listening to the wood crackling quietly in the night.  
  
The next few mornings were semi peaceful. We had went all the way around the mountains and were making our way back up to Mirkwood, coming close to the remains of Isengard. I had heard tales of the last great war and until I saw Isengard with my own eyes, I never knew the truth of it. The ground was scorched to a black crisp and nothing grew here now. We passed it fast. Mattox gained my trust a degree more at his taking care of us.  
  
Julia blosomed some in the days, feeling the affects of freedom and independance take its toll. On the fifth morn, a horn blasted through the foggy land making Mattox jump up and gather our things. "Why?! Whats going on?" I demanded, pulling Julia up on the stallion before he joined us. "The Paranuils. They have picked up on our trail. They will kill us if they find us." The fog hid our tracks, but not for long. Ahead of us, the forests of Mirkwood were approaching. "We will hid in the trees! No one dares enter Mirkwood unless familiar with it."  
  
"Are you?" Julia asked as we ran into the thick trees. "Somewhat." I gulped, not satisfied by his answer. The shadows scared me the most. I didn't know if it were Elves...Or something worse. My gut instinct told me we weren't out of the clear just yet.  
  
The horns faded out in the distance as we rode on. But, the farther we went into the darkness of the woods, the closer danger came to us. Mattox reached around and pulled something out of the pack the horse held at the horses side. He held something silver up to Julia. "If you see anything, defend the best you can." Julia took it, her eyes reflecting the shiney metal into the blue depths.  
  
"I dont know how." She said quietly. Mattox opened his mouth to speak but, I interupted. "Just, hold it like this and swing at anything that isnt a human, or anything that poses a threat. Dont stab, slice. Unless there is a clear view of the throat, then you can stab, slice, or swing however you see fit." I looked behind me with a smug smile thinking I was bigger for showing off. The young girl started practicing above the horses head as I grinned at the Elf's not so quick tongue.  
  
"You have the pride of an Elf."  
  
"And yet, I am a woman." He scoffed and pulled the reigns to slow the stallion down. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Julia slicing a peice of grey and black hair from the mane of the horse with her dagger. She gasped at how easily it cut the hair.  
  
"A woman? Since when is 17 and helpless a woman?" I turned and glared at him through my green eyes and felt his arms pull closer to my side. The sound of a twig snapping pulled our heads in the direction. Mattox quickly placed the reigns in my hand.  
  
"If Im not back in twenty minutes...Leave without me. Head East. If you are caught by Elves...tell them I sent you." He looked in my eyes and kissed my knuckles gently. "Twenty minutes." I nodded and sat there, gazing at the spot he walked through the trees for almost an hour. "Reagan please...Something has happened. We must go and find the forest road and stay on it East!" Julia tugged on my tattered blue skirt but I didnt look at her.  
  
"Maybe he got lost...MATTOX!"I shouted blindly into the darkness of the forest. A couple of crows flew from the dark trees but nothing answered. I sighed louldy. "Lets go.." I pulled the reigns and nudged the horse in the sides only getting him to step back. "I...think hes s-spooked Reagan.." We backed up all the way into a log where we were looking out at what scared the horse. A pair of red eyes shown in the shadows, followed by a pair of dripping fangs.  
  
I didnt need to see anymore. I pulled the reigns to the right and kicked the horse in its hips, making it rear up and run down a dusty, leaf covered trail heading East. Julia held her dagger tightly and the sattle horn just as tight. I could hear the shriek of the arachnid as it ran next to us. Easily, it could have jumped out and attacked. The horse under us snorted and pounded the forest floor harder until an arrow wizzed right by us. A shriek rang out louder than before and a thud told us the beast was dead. "Steady your horse stranger!" I pulled the reigns back and stopped. Julia held her dagger as if it were protecting her very soul. "W-We travel with M..Mattox."  
  
"Mattox?!" A blonde one roared, passing the other Elves to stand before me. "Then why didn't you say so." He smiled with charm I have never seen a man use. Julia let out a sigh of relief as more Elves walked lightly to help us down. "Wait...Mattox, he's still in the woods somewhere. We lost him." They all looked at me strangely as if what I told thim was folly. "He strayed from the horse? That seems unlikely of him.." "It is true. There was a noise and he told us to leave after twenty minutes if he didn't come back. We waited for hours..."  
  
"Keep your voice down human...we are capable of hearing just as well as you." As I looked around the crowd, I noticed how most of the Elves were blonde with pale skin and blue eyes. Another reason to hate them. They hold all the world's beauty for themselves.  
  
"Bind them.." The one in charge said before four came after us and tied our hands behind our backs. The put a chain around my neck that was connected to Julias while she was being dragged by an Elf up front. "This seems very violent to just be walking." Julia whispered back to me. I gasped as the one pulling us grabbed her neck and lifted her up off the ground by a foot.  
  
"Would you rather be eaten by a beast?" The girl gasped for breath and clawed at his hands. Her feet were kicking and I felt an urge to rip the Elf's head off but I could go no where for the shackels on my feet. Soon she was dropped, and sent crumpling to the ground.  
  
"THIS IS UNNECESSARY!! You can NOT treat us like that!!" I pulled the chain at my feet but it would not budge. The charming elf came to the back where we were and stared me in the eyes thinking I would back down. I lifted my chin higher and stamped my foot onto his. He yelled in pain and grabbed his toe I had just smashed under my heel.  
  
"I am a princess! And NO BODY, Elf, man, dwarf, woman will treat me like this!" I spun on my heel, grabbed my dagger from my boot and wrapped the chain about his neck, holding the blade inches away from his temple.  
  
"Now...Unlock these chains and no blood will be shed.." I growled in his ear and to every other one around. They stared in awe at how quick I was, but they were unaware that I had been trained all of my life to know the tricks of Elves. "Release them.." He whispered. I smiled but never released him. "Take us to the edge of your easternmost woods and let us go.." I bargained. "Or your captain will be killed." I jerked the chains to my side and put them around the Elves neck and legs and using Julia's I chained his wrists together. The dagger never left his temple as we walked on. "There are six against two. You will never win." The one said that choked Julia. "What are your names?" I asked, changing the subject. "Vedurion, captain of the army of Mirkwood." The one I was holding said.  
  
"Bethridon, son of--" "I dont want to know your title...Just your names." I said. "Vildervin." "Ethuriul." "Eludin." "Farinior." I nodded and released the dagger from Vedurion's head. "I am Reagan of Senhul, and this is Julia. We--"  
  
"What in God's name is going on here!?" A voice sounded from the trees behind us. "I told you to seek their help, not try and kill them." Mattox walked out of the trees and grabbed the chains from my head. Julia smiled seeing him not hurt. I hid my smile and my urge to hug him which disgusted me. "Vedurion, They are under my leige and I am responsible for their actions." He scowled at me and released him. "Your slave has is very quick."  
  
"I AM NO SLAVE!" Mattox put his hand on my chest as I came forward to strike the stupid elf. I pushed on his hand but he kept me where I was. Only a moment later, I realized how close his hand was to the gaping of my dress. I pushed his hand away angrily and glared at Julia as she giggled. "I beg your pardon my lady. I was under the impression that a woman dressed like you failed to be anything more than a filthy slave." I smiled, mocking him before I dove at him.  
  
Mattox caught my waist in mid air and held me back as I tried to punch him, only finding myself too far away. Vedurion laughed, mocking me this time. With a grin, I kicked him in the groin and watched him double over in pain. "REAGAN!" Mattox roared over Julia's giggling. "He deserved it!! He has insulted me AND chained us when all we did was ask for help! That one over there even choked Julia for whispering to me! Now you see why I hate them!?"I asked pointing to Farinior who glared at us.  
  
"Is this true Vedurion?"  
  
"The Elves trust neither man nor woman in these times. We did what we had to." I sighed and picked up a blanket that fell off of Mattox's horse. Julia walked to me and rubbed her bruised neck. "I never had a problem with the Elves until now. Im beginning to not like them either." I sat down angrily against a tree as our 'master' and the elves talked the situation over.  
  
I did not understand alot of what they were saying, but I did know a few things. Vedurion asked if I was Mattox's wench. But, whatever Mattox replied shut the cocky elf up immediatly. It wasn't for another hour before Mattox came back to speak with us. "He said if you agree to not abuse them anymore, we can go to the castle and rest." He smiled and helped us up.  
  
"No more chains...NOR ANYMORE ABUSE FROM THEM!" I shouted loud enough for them to hear. Mattox covered my mouth and stared me in my eyes. He cast a glance back at Julia before smiling faintly at me. "No more yelling either." The corners of my mouth tugged at a smile, but I refused to let it show. With a sigh, I picked up my dagger from the ground and followed behind Mattox as we traveled onto the Elven city. 


	4. Getting settled

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. SOO..  
. Chapter 4  
  
At dusk, Vedurion and the Elves stopped outside of a great wall built next to a swift flowing river. "Ah, Mirkwood. Has been many a year since I've laid my eyes on this kingdom." Mattox said with a gleam in his blue eyes as Vedurion called up to the North watch tower.  
  
The great mahogony doors opened at let the sun pour into the vast city. Upon a glance, there was nothing to be seen.  
  
It wasn't until I took a step into the walls before I saw any sign of any inhabitants. Julia stumbled in awe as she looked around.  
  
The houses and merchant shoppes were mostly only one story, but as we made our way further South, the houses became more elegant with their roofs reaching all the way up into the trees. Of course, most of the houses were built into the trees.  
  
"Mirkwood. Kingdom of the Wood Elves." I glanced at Mattox, taking this time to sneak a look at him without thinking of him as an Elf. His jaw was strong and his eyes held many stories. I moved my eyes to his lips taking in their pale and off red color as if he had just finished drinking wine.  
  
As I looked over his flawless skin, my lip snarled up thinking back at how much I hated his kind. Everyone here was perfect and beautiful. I wondered how anyone could live like that, seeing everyone look the same.  
  
"Try to hide your hate, lady Reagan. They are very proud folk and very tricky." Julia looked around cautiously. Vedurion paused before continuing. The other Elves passed us to go to the castle.  
  
"Your friends will have to be asked to be on their best behavior. Or we will imprison them.." They exchanged looks before Mattox put his hand on the small of Julia's and my own back, guiding us up the stairs.  
  
"Mattox Silvermoon, what do we owe the pleasure?" A tall, elderly elf said unsmiling at us.  
  
"'Tis good to see you also Thranduil." Mattox bowed and tapped my leg, signalling for me to curtsey. Julia followed my actions. When we stood straight, the people were giving us raised eyebrows.  
  
"Perhaps they know not of your human ways." Mattox said, making my temper flare. I held my anger back and looked to the ground. "May we have your companies names?"  
  
"Of course my Lord. Lady Reagan and Lady Julia. They are homeless."  
  
"We are NOT homeless..." I said angrily. It was so quiet through the hall, I had to look up and meet Thranduil's green eyes. No matter how much I wanted to look away, I kept my eyes straight and lifted my chin.  
  
"War brought my fathers kingdom down. I was taken and forced into slavery. However, before I was to be sold, Mattox saved Julia and I. Now we just travel with him. But we are not homeless." Thranduil nodded and whispered something to the man at his right.  
  
He nodded and walked infront of us. Mattox told us to follow him and we did so. "It seems you arrived at a troubled hour." I looked back and strained to listen as we rounded the corner. "A war has started among the Elves and the Orc folk. Lothlorien sends for our help..." Their voices drowned out as we entered a rather large hall with stairs built sprialring up the side of a tree. "Follow the stairs and this will be your chamber. If you wish to change, there will be clothing provided." He bowed quickly and left us on our own.  
  
Julia blinked. "Did you hear what the king said to Mattox? More wars are breaking out. Tis a troubled time we live in. Every kingdom wants to overthrow another..." She shook her head and picked up her skirt, taking the stairs one at a time.  
  
"Yes..I heard." Up the stairs, two rooms were placed across from each other. "I guess we just pick which one we want." I shrugged and pushed the door open on the door to my left. Julia went to the opposite one. The sun was on the opposite side of the palace, which meant I was going to be awaken by the light everyday.  
  
The large bed had a head board that reached the tall vine covered ceilings and over the top arches there were Elven words inscribed in the wood. The posts on the foot of the bed were tall just as the headboard and spiraled up to a glass ball that set ontop of dragon claws reaching out of the wood. The bottoms of the posts were griffon claws, holding the bed steady and in place.  
  
A door seperated the wash room from the bedroom. I would have a look at that later. I poked my head out on the balcony and discovered it well hidden from the eyes of the villagers, but was placed perfect for the river that flowed out of the kingdom to be seen. The chest in the corner held most of the under clothing for a woman and the closet to the side had the clothes. I went through each of them, finding the most exquisite dresses and attire. The one good thing about the Elves is that they know how to dress.  
  
After looking around for another half an hour, I walked across the hall to Julia's room, finding her fast asleep on her bed. I smiled. It has been a while since either of us has had a nice bed to sleep in. Mattox hasn't had a nice bed in months probably.  
  
I walked back to my room, frowning at the thought of Mattox. Why was he in my thoughts all of a sudden? I cared not for him. But, did Thranduil mean he would have to help Lothlorien fight? It seemed rediculous that HE would have to go fight their war. He could be killed.  
  
I put my hands on my forehead and fell back on the soft plush bed. 'Why do I care?!' I sighed and looked up, out the balcony.  
  
A yawn escaped my lips after I didn't find an answer to my question. Just as I got up to get undressed, a knock came at my door. I opened it slowly to find a certain darkhaired elf standing at my door with a plate of fruit in his hands.  
  
"I thought you were hungry. Julia did not answer her door. Is she well?" Mattox looked over his shoulder to the large mahogony door and back at me.  
  
"She is asleep." I stepped back from the door and let him in. His eyes moved around the room before he nodded. "Very nice. See? The Elves have good taste."  
  
"I already knew that. I just can't trust them." I took the fruit and sat on the bed, eating the strawberries first.  
  
"I didn't know if you drank wine or not, so I brought you water." I nodded, not looking at him as I drank a sip of the water. He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.  
  
"What makes you so uncomfortable Mattox? Is it that you are in a girls room? Or is it that you're in MY room?" The corner of my lip turned up on one side as the elf stumbled to get an answer out. Pride got the best of him and he stuck his nose in the air slightly.  
  
"Neither. I just have some things on my mind at the moment. Good evening." He bowed quickly and practically ran from the room, shutting the door soundly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. 'It's nice to know I still have it!'  
  
Sorry bout the delay..Had LOTS of tests! Plus, my cousins came over and they annoyed me. Finally I found some time to write. This chapter was pretty boring. The next is better. Things are coming into place now. Will Orion get Julia and Reagan? Or will Reagan leave before he gets there? And why am I asking YOU the questions...Im writing it... 


	5. Let me see you stripped

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. ^.^  
. Chapter 5  
  
"They went into the dark forest, Orion." A soldier said as he bow in front of the mighty stallion with Orion on its back. The captain sighed and sent for another soldier to assist him. "Take this parchment to the Lord. Be sure to tell him it will be a week before we find them."  
  
The soldier turned away and rode out into the night. "If Mattox thinks he can outsmart us...He's mistaken. The Mirkwood army will be leaving to help Lothlorien in their fight soon. If that half-Elf is still who he used to be, then he will fight with them. Then, we will go into the kingdom and take the two wen--slaves."  
  
"OI! Why do the dirty little sluts matter? They're only two of them! Not like it was a whole barrel of slaves. The Lord is cracked!" A rough looking man said, shifting back and forth on top of his horse. He scratched his black tangled beard and pointed at Orion.  
  
"And he's makin' us cracked, sendin' us out here to be killed for a couple of sluts. Thats not how I imagined to die! I won't be gettin' killed by any of them spiders!" His finger moved to the woods that was dark and foggy before them. Orion sighed once more and shook his head.  
  
"You wont be getting killed if you stick to the task at hand! We will go around the forest. It leaves us just enough time to get around the forest without having to meet up with that army of elves."  
  
"More like army of zombies! It's about time the Elves be leaving this earth! I'm gettin' tired of them taking the land just because they're immortal."  
  
"Anymore talk from you, and Ill show you the main disadvantage in being mortal! Now, we'll rest here for tonight. Be prepared for an early rise. We set out before dawn." Orion got off his horse and made a small pallet on the ground with his cape.  
  
"What if the spiders got that Elf and the sluts before the Elves did? We're doing this for nothing!" The rest of the group continued talking about how crazy this mission was. With a grunt, the captain rolled over and fell asleep....  
  
~~~~~  
  
"REAGAN!" I jumped out of bed with a start, falling to the floor. Julia giggled and ran to help me up. My backside was bruised from hitting the floor. I groaned and asked what the reason was for waking me up.  
  
"Come look!!" She tugged my hand hard and we ran down the winding stairs in our night gowns to look out the window. "I see nothing."  
  
"It's not what you see...It's what you hear." The young girl opened the window quickly and sat on the window seal, smiling. It took a minute before I began to hear it. Mystical voices filled the air, surrounding me. My jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"They're singing to the army." I jerked my head around along with Julia to see Thranduil standing behind us. His hands were clasped behind his back as he walked closer. "The soldiers set out in two weeks to fight. Every morning for those two weeks, the She-Elves sing to them so they can have all the songs during battle. Most of the songs I haven't heard for over 3000 years."  
  
I looked back out the window wondering where they all were. "Get dressed. Breakfast will be served when you arrive in the dining room." We nodded and walked back up the stairs. Julia, talking non stop about how exciting Elves were, walked into her room, not even carring that I wasn't listening.  
  
I ran a comb through my hair, suddenly feeling a bit depressed. For some reason, I wanted Mattox to stay here. Perhaps I think about him so much, because he saved me twice. I nodded, that had to be the reason. I stood up after my hair was neatly brushed and went to the closet.  
  
I decided on a sleeveless blue dress that came across the shoulders and hung low in the back, exposing my skin down to the small of my back. The front was plain except for the two slits on both sides of my theigh, reaching down to the ground. My legs were exposed as much as my back was, but I didn't care. Another thought plagued my mind.  
  
If I only thought of Mattox to be a protector of me, why did I want to get to the dining room to see him all of a sudden. Julia walked in my room and did a twirl. Her dress was dark red and had sheer, bellowing sleeves that nearly reached her knees.  
  
"Lovely." I said, distracted. Julia didn't notice, she simply grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs to the dining hall. The king was at the head of the table with Mattox to his right and another Elf to his left. The three men stood up as we entered, gaping at us. Mattox smiled shyly as I sat beside him.  
  
"Reagan, Julia, this is my son, Tillion. Well, to be more clear, my youngest son. The oldest, Legolas, is out at sea with his Dwarf ...friend while the other, Ferun, is king of Iduil." I smiled when he said 'dwarf' like it was the lowest thing on this earth. And his son was friends with it. How odd. I wish I could meet this Legolas.  
  
I glanced at Julia who was staring at the prince like he was a god. Tillion, however, had his eyes fixed on me. I glanced around nervously and looked up at Mattox as we sat down. We didn't really speak during breakfast. Tillion and Mattox talked of the war, but Thranduil told them to turn the conversation to something better.  
  
"How did you sleep last night maidens?" I looked up from my plate and caught sight of Mattox's clear blue eyes and my tongue went dry. Julia opened her mouth to speak but an Elf rushed in and bowed to the king.  
  
"A company of men has been spotted outside the forest." Thranduil sighed and looked at Tillion. "Right, send the gaurds to observe them. Tell them not to harm anyone unless the travelers apose a threat." I sat up straight and glared at the Elves.  
  
Just as I opened my mouth to give the Elves a piece of my mind Mattox put his hand on mine which was placed on my thigh. How could a touch like that make me forget all about my anger?  
  
I looked from his hand to his eyes, my breath slowing down a bit. I looked at the king and saw him starring at me with his hands clasped in front of his face and his elbows propped on the table.  
  
"Mattox, pardon me for bringing the battles back up, but if you plan to fight, the training starts this afternoon in the obstacle course. If the maidens would like to watch the training as a sport, you both are welcome to. Now, excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He stood up and a small woman picked up his long train from his coat as he walked, careful not to let any of it touch the ground. Mattox was the next to stand up, raising his eyebrows to Tillion.  
  
"Shall we prepare to fight?" They grinned like little boys going to play pretend sword fights with sticks. Tillion bowed low and kissed Julia's hand. "Tis a pleasure to have had this meal with you. I bid the a good day." The young girl blushed, looking away from the charming face of the Elf.  
  
A 15 year old girl and a 2,000 year old Elf is not the best match.Yet, I don't think she was aware of that as she watched him walk away, speaking to his friend about the war.  
  
"OO! Lets go watch them!" She tugged my hand toward the door, a permanent grin stuck on her face. "I dont know, Julia. Haven't we seen enough fighting for our lifetime? I really can't imagine thinking about it, let alone, being in it." She turned around to face me, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders as she glared at me.  
  
"You can't hide from it forever, we might as well enjoy seeing men get worked up over something. Besides, I like Tillion and I want to see more of him. So, come along! Please!!" Another tug of my hand and I was convinced.  
  
Outside, in the assault course that was set up for practice, there were five rows of about 20 elves. A superior one standing at the end of each row.  
  
Mattox was standing facing all of them looking as if he were inspecting each of them. His blue eyes moved over each of them and spotted me, sitting with my arms propped on the railing of the balcony we were standing at. Our eyes locked onto each others, before he turned his face back the the army of Elves, his eyes leaving last.  
  
Julia giggled as they marched forward, stopped and turned facing us, standing perfectly still. If I hadn't of known they were alive, I would mistake them for statues. A few minutes later, Mattox was finished giving a speech that I got lost in. It was mostly in Elvish.  
  
The Elves broke up into groups to practice sword fighting, while more practiced archery. For two hours, Julia and I sat on the railing, watching the soldiers take turns training. Finally, they were finished. I sat up straight and bit my lip as they scattered and sprinted to their homes to bathe.  
  
Mattox walked up to the both of us, wiping the sweat off of his face with a white towel. "Did you enjoy seeing real men?" I stood up straight, looking him into the eyes. "Real men? Seemed like little boys who are in need of serious training." He scoffed and bowed to both of us.  
  
"I must bathe now. Excuse me." I watched him, coyly, as he walked away until he was in the doors and out of sight. Julia was lost in thought, starring at the young Elven Prince, her eyes glazed over with lust. Sure, the Elf was tall, lean and handsome.  
  
But, they were just so untrustworthy. I decided to leave her to drool by herself, and I went to change clothes. This dress had become uncomfortable and I was in need of something cooler. My eye caught a glance toward an open door as I walked through the halls of the castle.  
  
A pool of clear blue water sat in the middle of a marble floor. The mist coming off the cold water rose halfway to the ceiling, making the candles on the corners of the pool seem almost ghost like. I gasped when I spotted Mattox sit up, making his torso come out of the water as he ran his hands through his dark colored hair.  
  
I took a step forward, silently making my way toward the large stone columns beside the stairs leading toward the pool. I hid easily behind one, biting my lip as I watched him. He ran a cloth over his arms and chest, before dipping himself back deeper in the pool. His tan skin sparkled under the sun that shown in through the glass ceiling.  
  
"If you wanted to take a bath, you should have told me, I would have let you get in first." He said, standing up so his lower waist and legs were still under the water. I gasped, stepping back on the steps.  
  
My throat closed up and my breath became short. I felt my bottom hit the top step as I watched Mattox walk slowly up the steps, grab a towel and wrap it around his waist, before standing in front of me. "Are you going to watch me dress too?" He held out his hand, but I pushed it away.  
  
"Nay...The thought sickens me.." I blushed to a deep crimson color and stood up myself before walking out, hurriedly. As soon as I was out in the hall, I brought my hands up and put them on my forehead, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Sickens me? Oh what I would give to--Stop it Reagan! You mustn't and will not lust after an Elf.." I scolded myself while I walked up to my room.  
  
That night, I stayed in my room alone, not wanting anything to eat nor drink. After everyone was asleep, I crept out onto my balcony and watched the moon slide across the midnight sky.  
  
Under the moonlight, a figure moved to the large stone wall that was right under the railing of my balcony. I listened carefully until I heard the sound of scratching on the walls. I leaned over the rail to get a better look and came face to face with a man. "ORION!?"  
  
Cliffy...Sort of. Anyway, if you liked this chapter review..please.....Ill give you cookies and milk..If you dont like that...Ill give you a dollar. I like reviews! 


	6. Maybe

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. ^.^  
Chapter 6  
  
"Shhhh." A hand was placed on my mouth, silencing me. I widened my eyes and stepped back, letting him up onto the balcony.  
  
He lowered his black hood and we shared a few moments in silence. "What...are you doing here?" I finally asked, nervous beyond words. "My lord has ordered me to take you back. You are Paranuil's property and you belong to us."  
  
I shook my head, stepping back farther. "No, I'm happy here...Mattox bought us." "No, he didn't. He paid with buttons and dirt. He didn't buy you with gold."  
  
"Reagan?" A voice coming from down the hall said, making both of us turn and look toward the door. "I will return in fifteen days. Be waiting and ready to come back." With a kiss to my knuckles, Orion climbed back over the railing and slid to the ground before running into the trees.  
  
A knock at my door interuppted my nail biting. "Reagan?" A familiar male voice said on the other side of the wooden door. "Yes?" I asked walking hurriedly toward it and opened it. Mattox stood looking pass me to my room. He pushed me aside lightly and stepped in the room, inspecting it.  
  
"I thought I heard voices."  
  
"Well, obviously you were mistaken. Please leave my room now. You had no right coming in here without my permission." I held the door open for the Elf as I looked him from his head to his feet.  
  
He was barefooted and had no shirt on. Only a pair of black silk leggings for the males to sleep in. His hair was still perfectly situated.  
  
"And you my Lady had no right to spy on me while I was bathing. We are even now. I bid thee a good night." For the second time this night, I was kissed across the knuckles on my hand as a deep blush appeared on my cheeks.  
  
As soon as he was out of my room, I slammed the door and bit my lip. I put my hands on my hips and paced around the room. Orion was returning in fifteen days to take Julia and I away. In fifteen days, the Army of Mirkwood will be gone for the second day.  
  
If only there were some way to escape and leave with them. Then, it hit me. If there was some way Julia and I could go with the Elves to battle, that would mean when Orion and his men returned, I would be in...Lothlorien.  
  
Immediatly, I ran across the hall to Julia's room. "Julia!! Julia!" She sat up, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hand. "Wha?"  
  
"Julia! Orion was just in my room!"  
  
"What?!" I nodded and sat on her bed facing her. "He said he was taking us back to Paranuil in fifteen days! Then Mattox barged in my room right after Orion left and we had an argument. But, I was thinking of ways that we could escape.."  
  
I paused for a breath and Julia made a hand motion telling me to continue. "It is going to be difficult. But, if there is a way, perhaps we could disguise ourselves and travel to Lothlorien."  
  
She gasped, closing her hand around her mouth. "We could be seriously prosecuted for an act like that. Pretending to be a man, and going into battle is tough, but what if we don't survive? We could be killed out there!" I put my hands on her knees and sat up smiling.  
  
"We don't have to fight. We can stay toward the back, firing arrows or something. There are hundreds of Elves going, not to mention the ones already there, they can fight without the two of us. Besides, it's better than being taken back to become slaves."  
  
I sat up quietly, waiting for her to become convinced. Although, it did take some more persuasion she gave in. We shared a hug and I went back to my room, pausing at the door.  
  
"Don't worry, we will be fine. I promise you, nothing will happen to us." Julia smiled and layed back down in her bed, rolling away to face to window. Once back in my room, I stripped and got into bed, falling asleep immediatly.  
  
The next morning, Mattox was no where to be found. I asked King Thranduil where he was, but the only thing I could get out of him before another Elf came up and interuppted me, was 'forest'. My mind didn't want to think about that awful forest.  
  
But, if Mattox could go into it, so could I. I changed into a small light blue dress that came to my thighs and a pair of matching boots. When I viewed myself in the mirror, I became furious.  
  
Here I was, making a fuss over my appearance when all Im doing is asking him if he could train me to sword fight. I messed up my hair and smiled. Even though there was tangles in my black hair, I felt better, thinking if I made myself messed up, I wouldn't care so much.  
  
One step into the trees and my hair was fixed back into its natural look. To keep my tracks, I broke a branch off each tree.  
  
"Mattox?" I whispered loudly, hoping those spiders wouldn't hear me first.  
  
"Matto--" A pair of arms wrapped around my arms and held me in place. I kicked and jerked, but no matter what, the person wouldn't let go. I prayed to the God above that it was not Orion.  
  
The only time in my life where I have wished to have an Elf holding me. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, biting their arm that was around my neck. I was dropped to the ground, making my hands hit the ground hard, along with my knees.  
  
I looked up and saw that same Elf that I was hoping it would be. He glared at me and pulled me up, bringing me close to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" I pounded my fist on his chest but he didn't budge. "Do you want us to both be killed?" Mattox whispered still glaring at me. I fell silent and he released me, taking his bow out quickly.  
  
When he drew the string back and aimed it at my face, I dropped my jaw and kneeled on the ground. A second later, the arrow was released and a scream was heard through out the whole forest. I uncovered my head and stood up slowly.  
  
"He was after you since you stepped into the trees." Mattox grabbed my hand and directed me back to the castle. I pulled back and we stopped. "Im tired of you saving me. I don't need you to be my gaurdian." He took a step forward, standing over me a foot. "Would you rather me leave you to be killed? Come along. Im taking you back to the castle."  
  
"No you aren't. Why were you out here?" I grabbed onto a tree, preventing him from dragging me farther. "Practice, and yes I am. Let go." I shook my head and jerked my wrist free, grabbing onto the tree with my other hand. "No!"  
  
"YES!" He placed his hands around my waist, pulling me so hard, my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. "WILL YOU PLEASE! JUST LET --" I did as he asked and we both fell backward, me landing on top of him. He groaned, since my rear just got knocked into his groin area.  
  
He pushed me off to the ground, as he rolled over on his side. "Well, you shouldn't of pulled me so hard." I brushed my chest off and looked to the left, to see an Orc walking slowly up to me.  
  
Fear shot down my spine, and before I could think, I grabbed Mattox's sword and swung at him, chopping his head clean off his shoulders. The severed head landed right in my lap, giving me a good view of the yellow eyes still starring at me.  
  
I let out a ear peircing scream and shoved the head off my lap, crawling on my back until I was up against a tree, still screaming. Mattox grabbed me and placed his hands over my mouth quickly. "That was amazing. Never before have I seen a woman capable of beheading a creature. Especially one of that size."  
  
I glared at him before I broke down and sobbed. His hands left my mouth and he sat back, puzzled at why I was crying. "Don't worry, the blodd will come out of your dress." I kicked him in his knee.  
  
"Thats not why I'm crying!!!! It just surprised me. I didn't think I was going to even survive that. Little did I know that I could cut it's head off either." He stood up and walked to get his sword, cleaning it off with the Orc's cloth it had made into clothing.  
  
I stood up and brushed myself off, gagging at the dark black blood all over my legs and stomach. "I know of a spring where you can wash off. It isn't far from here and it is secluded. No Orc knows about it." I nodded and followed him through the trees, watching every direction in case there were more Orcs.  
  
"The..reason I came looking for you was...I- I want to learn how to sword fight. And..ugh..use a bow." I pinched my nose and tried not to look at my stained clothing. Mattox stopped in his tracks and stared at me. "You...want to learn how to sword fight? Would not be hard..It seems you know some." I nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yes, my brother taught me when I was about 14. But, I never really put it to the test." We shared a laugh until he stopped laughing and just stared at me. "You continue to amaze me Reagan. Only 17 and you have more stories to tell than some Elves. Your husband must be missing you terribly."  
  
I looked up at him sharply. "Husband?! I am not married." He winked and picked me up, his hand under the bend in my knee and the other across my shoulder. "Good. Can you swim?"  
  
"Yes..Why?" I looked at him, nervous and excited to how he was holding me. His smile faded and he took off running seconds before he jumped off the side of a bluff and straightened me out in mid air. I let out a scream until my feet hit the water. It was cold as ice and my boots filled up with water quickly, however I swam to the top and flipped my black hair over my shoudler.  
  
"I am going to kill you." I growled, glaring at him. Mattox ran a hand through his black hair starring at me. "I wouldn't doubt it, the way you be- headed that beast." I slapped his shoulder and grinned. "Do not slap me. I own you, slave."  
  
With a scream, I splashed him and dove at him, pushing his head under the water. We continued playing, splashing and pulling each other under the water for half an hour. Finally, we ended up floating on our backs, looking at the waterfall behind us, and the canopy of trees above us. They grew together like someone had weaved them but left holes for the sunshine to pour into the dark forest floor.  
  
"How did you find this place?" I asked, treading water. He sighed and looked around at the rocks surrounding the pool. "I cant remember. I think I just stumbled upon it." I yawned and started swimming toward the shore.  
  
"Where are you going?" I rung out my hair, turning to face him. He was starring at me, looking my dripping wet body up and down as I stood on the shore. "Well, you have to train tonight don't you? I was thinking maybe you could give me some archery lessons further on into the night." He blinked but swam to the shore and got out of the pool.  
  
"Reagan.."  
  
"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him. His blue eyes were looking at me as if he were looking to find the right things to say. "If you do not like Elves, why have you relaxed around me." We both looked at each other for a minute, silent and still.  
  
"I...You have proved to be a good friend. I have not totally relaxed around you. Lets say if your were to just walk up on me, I would probably hurt you." I chuckled but stopped when he walked up to me. "Reagan, I know you have been through things most people only experience in their nightmares. So...If you need me, know I am always here."  
  
My stomach dropped to the sand as I watched him wrap his arms around my shoulders and hold me tightly. All the stories I have heard about Elves being emotionless all boiled down to this hug. Perhaps, I was wrong about them. I decided to give in and wrap my arms around his waist. Maybe, I can trust him... 


	7. Lessons

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. ^.^  
Chapter 7  
  
Later that night, Julia and I returned to the assault course to wait for Mattox. We arrived earlier than the time Mattox and I set, so I could tell Julia what happened earlier.  
  
"And you chopped its head off? Wow." She ran a hand through her blonde hair and tugged at her leggings. She looked like a jester in them. We had to search the whole castle just so she could find some little enough to fit her.  
  
"My brother used to teach me...I miss him. And my family. But, I realize, we can never see them again."  
  
"Ah, hello." We both turned and faced Mattox as he walked up to us. He was dressed in dark trousers and a n equally dark tunic. His belt held his silver sword on his hip. Two practice swords were in his hands for the two of us.  
  
"Let us get started shall we?" After we grabbed the swords, Julia and I stared at them then back at Mattox. I doubt that Julia has ever even held a sword in her hands.  
  
"First, you will learn the basics. Parrying." I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side while Julia struggled to lift the tip of the weapon off the ground. "Parrying is blocking your opponents attack.."  
  
He lifted his sword and helf it in front of him. "Swing at me." I raised both of my eyebrows this time and shrugged. In a swift motion, I picked up the sword and swung it over my head, coming down to hit Mattox's shoulder. He twisted around in a complete turn and knocked my sword clear out of my hands.  
  
"Now, Julia, while Reagan is figuring that move out, I want you to hold your sword up in front of your face." As I was picking up the fallen sword, I tucked my hair behind my ear and eyed the elf coyly. He swung slowly and Julia squeeled, dropping the sword.  
  
He chuckled softly while I growled at her. The look in my eyes told her to get serious. "Im sorry. Try it again." She held her sword the same way and Mattox swung again. Julia squeezd her eyes shut and moved the sword, knocking Mattox's back a little bit.  
  
"Good, good. Reagan, your turn." I did the same as Julia and blocked his. An hour later, we were tired and sweaty. Julia was sitting on the grass, leaning back on her elbows. I was still standing, breathing heavily but I wouldn't quit.  
  
"Reagan, let's move on to archery. Its not as tiring." Mattox put his hand on my wet shoulder. He had shed his tunic twenty minutes ago and I was ready to change into something cooler. I nodded and set my sword on the ground before we walked to the archery training area.  
  
There were hay targets 100 yards away in the feild. "This is impossible." I said, picking an arrow up. Julia shrugged and notched her bow, sending an arrow sailing toward the bullseye a second later. It hit with a thud and Mattox gaped at her.  
  
"You have wonderful skills."  
  
"It is probably only begginers luck. I have never used a bow before."  
  
I gulped back my embarrasment and notched my bow. I shut my eyes but before I could release, Mattox grabbed the string, causing the arrow to slip and fall out of it's position. "Never shut your eyes. "  
  
His eyes were locked onto mine the whole time. Once I caught my breath, I turned back and fired the arrow. It barely got there, sticking in the base of the bullseye barely.  
  
"That wasn't bad." Julia fired three more and sighed. "Well, I guess I have got archery well learned. Im off to bathe." I glared after her.  
  
"That isn't fair." I said, turning back to look out across the feild. The sun was setting in the western sky and shadows were staring to form across the feild.  
  
"Reagan, shall we retire?"  
  
"No...I want to get at least one bullseye." I gritted my teeth and sent arrow after arrow flying, but still, there were no bullseyes. "Damn!" I said, as one arrow went into the ground, 10 yards away from the hay. Mattox patted my back. "Its time to quit."  
  
"You go. I'll stay." I shrugged his hand off and fired again, missing. He sighed heavily and walked away. I heard him pick up the swords and then nothing. After looking around to see if he had actually left me, I turned back and continued to persue my lesson.  
  
The arrows were growing thin now. Three were remaining. As I picked it up, I shut my eyes and let out a held breath. Something inside me told me this time I would succeed. Slowly, I notched the bow and hesitated before sending the arrow flying.  
  
My hopes crashed when it started curving downward. "DAMN!" I stomped the ground and picked up the arrows, throwing them toward the target. I picked up the mahogony bow this time, stepping back to throw it. A hand caught my wrist making me turn around.  
  
It was Tillion. "Such a beautiful maiden should not use such horrid language." I smiled shyly and looked to the ground.  
  
"I am just...agrivated at my skill. Or lack there of." Tillion laughed softly, his chest moving up and down. His tunic was skin tight, enhancing his muscles greatly. "Let me help you." He picked up an arrow I had dropped and notched my bow.  
  
I gulped as he put his arms around mine, setting his hands on mine before putting them on the bow. "Tilt it sideways. Once you have the bullseye in your sight, pull back as far as your arms can go." I nodded, afraid to breath. I could sense him turning his head toward mine.  
  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him starring, so I released and feared I hadn't hit the target. A thud rang out in the night and Tillion put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations. Try on your own now." He handed me an arrow and I did just as he instructed me. I fired and got a perfect bullseye. "Perfect. You do have skill. You just need to focus more. If you start thinking of how you can miss your target, you'll never hit anything. Just have faith in your self."  
  
I grinned, still starring at the target. "Could I escort you to your room?" Tillion smiled, showing his perfect teeth. "I actually need to bathe." I said quietly. He just took my hand and led me into the castle. We passed the hallway where the bathing pool was.  
  
"Arent you going the wrong way?" I asked, swallowing fearfully. "I am taking you to the royal bathing pool. That is the one the soldiers use." We stopped a foot away from a room that was five steps taller than the first floor.  
  
"Use this one, the water is refilled after every bath. There are fresh soap and towels along the shelves. If you shall need of my assistance, call and I will be more than happy to bring you anything you desire."  
  
I swallowed hard and watched as the charming Elf planted a kiss on my knuckles, starring up at me through his crystal green eyes. 'Now he is an Elf that I do not despise looking at.' I thought, stripping once inside the door. Once my clothes were shed, I stepped into the pool.  
  
The cool water felt so much better than the sticky sweaty clothes I had just shed. I dipped my hair into the water and heard the door open. Mattox stood there gazing at me.  
  
"Why do we always meet under these circumstances?" I was frozen. My senses were on alert as I watched him walk to the edge of the pool, where I was sitting. I was pressed into the stone wall, afraid to look up at him. "It isn't like I have never seen a woman's body before." I looked up at him, glaring slightly.  
  
"You have never seen mine."  
  
"True. I just wanted to make sure you had gotten inside. I was unaware that you were bathing in here. Forgive me." He stood up and walked back out. A halfsmile tugged at the side of my lip. I submerged myself completely in the water and came out, washing my hair with the soap.  
  
After a while of washing and soaking in the pool, I wrapped a thick white robe around myself and walked quikly to my room, hoping to not meet anyone on the way. I ran in my room practically, shutting the door. When I turned around, I gasped, seeing someone sitting on my bed in the dark. "Hello again."  
  
Another cliffhanger. Is it Orion? Tillion? Or Mattox? All Im going to give to you as a hint is...His name has an 'O' in it....MWHAHAHHAHA! They all do..O.o ok, Im finished, expect another chapter soon, my senior portraits were this week so I didn't have much time to write. I had to go shopping all week. Yea, how horrible, going to the mall everynight for three days? How did I survive? OH YEAH! R&R! It is greatly apreciated. Thanks to BOBO! Silian, Christie and Dizzy Izzy. Plus! All you other guys! Ill add ya next time. Authors note....getting too long..... 


	8. Fight

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. ^.^  
Chapter 8  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, backing myself into my door. My hand was grasping the knob so hard I thought it was going to break.  
  
The shadow moved and a candle was lit, lighting the room so I could see him. I let out a breath and relaxed.  
  
Tillion sat on my bed grinning. "I am sorry my lady. I did not intend to frighten you." His blonde hair was braided back on the sides of his head but the rest fell around his shoulders. His green eyes roamed over my body, only covered with the robe.  
  
I squeezed it tightly around my small body. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, sliding around him to open my closet.  
  
He was handsome, yes, but I still did not trust him. I turned my back for a second, and when I turned around again, the Elf was standing right behind me. I gasped and jumped, hitting the closet door with my back.  
  
"Why are you tense? There is no reason to be frightened of me." He put a hand on my shoulder while the other one pulled my back so I was pressed against him.  
  
I tried pushing him away but he was too strong for me. "Please." I begged. Tillion moved his face closer to mine.  
  
Before our lips touched I said, "I am married." I hated to lie, but it seemed to be the only thing that would work. "He is..a human?" I nodded, never opening my eyes.  
  
"Is he here?" I opened them this time. My heart pounded under my chest.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Then why should it matter?" He leaned down to me again but I shoved him back. "Because I do not love you." The look in his eyes almost brought me to tears. He looked at me a second more before he turned and left without another word.  
  
I still stared at the door that slammed a second before. I didn't love him. But, he looked so hurt. My mind was filled with guilt, but I knew telling him to stay away was best, even if it was a lie.  
  
Finally, I took off my robe and slipped on a white silk gown to sleep in. As I layed there, thinking, I began to think about the next week.  
  
Julia and I would have to develop muscles if we were going to look the least bit like Elven men. But, not only that, our hair would have to be cut, breasts taped down and we would have to stuff cloth in our boots to be taller.  
  
Our chests were not big, so taping them down wouldn't be a problem. But, she, only being 5 feet and 5 inches, was going to be tough. We did not have Elven beauty either. Thankfully, the Elves, both genders had the same features.  
  
After reasurring myself everything would work, I fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~ Sunlight pouring into my window woke me at what felt like a few minutes after I shut my eyes. The She-elves were singing outside again.  
  
I shut my window, scaring the birds on the balcony rail off. I heard Julia open her door and walk out, her dress swooping the ground as she walked. I looked down at my clothes. My night shirt was wrinkled and twisted after a short night of twisting and turning.  
  
I brushed my hair and slid on another white dress. It was short. Cut to my knees with a low neck. The sleeves were also short and transparent. I did not care about the rest of my appearance. Only enough to run a comb through my tangled hair.  
  
I walked down stairs and out onto the terrace. The streets beyond the castle were cluttered with Elves laughing, dancing, singing and drinking their ale. I closed my eyes for a second. I wanted to go back to bed and sleep forever. But, the hand that placed its self on my shoulder caused me to jerk and look at Julia.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" She asked, pulling me to sit on the railing with her. "No, just thinking of my plan. It seems foolish now." She nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should just stay here..." Julia said, patting my wrist. I jumped up, almost knocking her off into the shrubs below. "No, we can not stay! We will go with them!"  
  
"Reagan! King Thranduil and the Elves will protect us here!"  
  
"No...Orion would kill us before going back to his Lord empty handed. There are thousands of things Elves can do that Humans can not. But, Humans have a weakness that Elves do not. He will kill us. And never even have any other thought about it. I saw the same ones that are hunting us, kill men who belong to a family, with their bare hands. Even if King Thranduil caught Orion and his men, they would kill anyone until they found us." I put my finger in her face and glared. "I'm not having anymore people killed because of ME!"  
  
"What are you talking about? You have not killed anyone." I sat down and put my head in my hands.  
  
"I was the one that told my father going to war would be best. I had no idea we would lose. He took the only advice I ever gave him and it ruined our lives!" Tears were streaming down my face.  
  
I looked up at my friend to see her standing above me. Her jaw was clenched and her hands were balled into fists at her side. "It was YOU who killed my family?"  
  
I sobbed harder now. Julia never moved. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were blazing at me. What happened next, I never expected.  
  
She reached back and slammed her fist into my jaw, knocking me back so I fell in the bushes below.  
  
"I hope Orion does kill you. You're no more than a spoiled brat." She spat at me before I heared her run back inside. I crawled out of the bushes and sat on the ground crying with my face in my hands.  
  
"Julia?" I heard someone say behind me. There was no answer from her.  
  
"My God, Reagan." Mattox dropped to his knees beside me and took my face in his hands. I could see the blood on his hands as he stood back up. "What happened?" I shook my head and sobbed more. "I told her."  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"I killed my brother, her family and everyone in my kingdom!" I looked up at him and sniffed, smelling the blood that was pouring out of the gash on my lip. "You didn't kill them."  
  
"Yes I did. I told my father to go to war. It was the worst thing I have ever done." I stood up and took the rag he had gotten from his pocket. I stuck it to my lip and sobbed again. "You had no idea it would turn out the way it did. You had no way of knowing."  
  
Mattox stepped closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder, drooping his head down so he could see my eyes. "Let me see your lip." I tilted my chin up and he looked at it closely before kissing my forehead.  
  
"It doesn't look like it is going to swell." I gaped at him. 'He kissed my forehead...' I nodded, swallowing back my smile. He put my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist, helping me into the castle in case I had a concussion.  
  
He burst into the kitchen, making the cooks all look at us. The room fell silent as I was sat in a chair beside a woman that was plucking the feathers from a chiken. It seemed every woman in there had their eyes locked onto Mattox's body. I smiled and looked at him too.  
  
He was oblivious to the women's gaze. He dipped a rag into the well water and rung it out before turning back to me. He raised an eyebrow at my smile before we walked out. "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"You had everyones attention in there. I think I know who the favorite Elf among the people is." He waved me off and directed me to sit on a bench under a window. "Well, now that Prince Legolas has gone away, they have no one else to drool over."  
  
I giggled as he placed the cold rag to my bottom lip. "I have to tell you something." I said. It ended up sounding something like "Hive oo mell nu momethin", since the rag was on my mouth. He grinned and patted my cheek. "What was that?"  
  
"I think Orion is hunting Julia and I." His smile faded as he looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" I nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Should I send for someone to search the woods?"  
  
I frowned at him asking for my advice. Mattox looked at the Elves that just walked in the door. Tillion was one of them. He looked at us, sitting a few inches apart and with Mattox holding my hands in his. His eyes flashed with anger for a second, then he turned away, directing his attention to the She-elf at his right side.  
  
"Reagan?" I snapped my attention back to Mattox. He let go of one of my hands and ran a hand through his black hair. It had grown since we had first met.  
  
"Do you think I should tell the King?" I shook my head. "No. It was just a thought. I have alot of my mind right now. Forgive me of worrying you with it."  
  
We stood and I made a mental note to go to Julia right after Mattox left. "If there is anything that leads you to believe that he is after you. Please, tell me. I will have every soldier gaurding your room if I have to."  
  
I nodded as someone called for Mattox. He looked up toward the Great Hall and then back at me. I looked down at the floor. "I must go. Please, tell me if you know anything else. Namaarie." He kissed my cheek and walked passed me.  
  
I touched my cheek and my lips jerked into a smile. It soon faded however, when I saw Julia standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear streaked. I froze before I looked down and walked to her...  
  
I know I didn't make any sign of her being depressed over telling her dad to go to war before...Blooper on my part. . I take blame!! Flame if you want. But, hopefully, I'm doing a good job writing this. I know I have LOTS of type-O's but, thats because I don't have microsoft word to check the spelling. :(.... (drool) Uh. Anyway, Thanks again for reviewing!!! I luv you all!!! OH YEAH! If you wanna just see my idea of how Mattox looks, you can IM me on my AOL instant Message name xTwistedpsycho77 ...Hehe...I know, weird. But its me! Gotta go! this is getting too long! 


	9. Truth, Lies and Realization

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. ^.^  
Chapter 9  
  
*~*~ Julia's POV*~*~  
  
I felt like I had murdered someone as I threw myself on my bed. The more I replayed the scene of mine and Reagan's argument, the worse I felt. She had no way of knowing it would turn out the way it had.  
  
What plagued my mind the most was how she never showed her thoughts. It seemed like it hurt her greatly to even say it, how could she have went so long with such a proud mind?  
  
After I let the tears fade away, I made my way to the door of my room, telling myself to apologize. I picked up my skirt and bounded down the stairs, stopping when I spotted her sitting on a bench talking to Mattox. He seemed to be truely worried about her.  
  
Although I couldn't see her face, I knew she was smiling the way the Elf was looking at her. She looked toward the door, making me look where she had her eyes. Tillion was walking, gracefully in the castle, a she-Elf to his right and another Elf behind and infront of them.  
  
My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Something inside me told me I wasn't going to give up on him. When I looked back and Reagan, Mattox was kissing her on her cheek before leaving. I was about to leave, but she looked straight at me. My legs froze to the floor as she slowly made her way toward me, wiping her cheeks off. 'Well, this is it..'  
  
Reagan  
  
"I'm so sorry..." We both said in unison. I looked to the floor, pushing my hair behind my ear. The silence was awkward, until I broke it by saying.  
  
"I told Mattox about Orion." I lowered my head and raised my eyes, to look at her. Her pale lips curled into a smile before she threw her arms around my shoulders. "I am so glad you did that! I didn't mean what I said. I hope Mattox kills Orion! I don't ever want him to hurt you!"  
  
We both laughed through our tears and hugged for another moment. When we seperated, a scrawny Elf hurried into the room and pushed right beside us. "Lets follow him." I whispered, walking behind him a few distance back.  
  
The elf walked into the throne room and bowed to Thranduil as we peeked through the crack of the door. "My Lord, one of our own has been severly injured by an attack on the southern end of the forest. The ones in the attack said it was Orcs. We need to set out for Lothlorien immediatly or we'll have our own war to deal with..." Julia and I shared a worried look and put our ears back against the door.  
  
"Yes...I realize that. Send word to the wardens. We will set out to assist our kin on the dawn of Saturday." I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut. Julia took my hand and we ran back to our rooms, shaking from running and being out of breath.  
  
"They leave...in two days. We'll never be able to defend ourselves against Orion and the soldiers are leaving before they can do anything about it!" She ran a hand over her blonde hair and sat on the corner of her bed, smoothing her long skirt out.  
  
I nodded and walked to the balcony, chewing on my bottom lip so hard, a hole was almost chewed into it. 'Mattox....Don't leave me..'  
  
~*~*Mattox*~*~  
  
As soon as King Thranduil sent for me with urgent news, I feared the worst. One though plagued my mind. What if Reagan was right about Orion...Knowing him, he would stop at nothing to get the slave back. I mentally kicked myself for referring Reagan to a slave, but it was true.  
  
She was a slave. Any woman who's kingdom was taken over, is rightfully taken as a slave. It was just a matter of knowledge. But, Reagan and Julia both didn't deserve to be treated like that. He saw it in both of them as they traveled to Paranuil.  
  
The way Julia stood up for herself against that man trigered something in my brain as I spyed them. I knew I would not be able to save them, but somehow...I did.  
  
"Mattox?! Where are you going?" A voice behind me sounded, making me snap my head around to see Tillion standing there. "You were suppose to be here an hour ago..."  
  
"Forgive me friend. I have many things on my mind right now." I shook my head and put my fingers to my temple, rubbing the skin slightly. "Ah, perhaps it could be a She-Elf?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement as I grinned and pushed him away playfully. "Perhaps...Perhaps not."  
  
"Yes, well, could it be a certain woman then? One that you saved?" A bit of a teasing tone was in his voice, but it was mostly the way it sounded as if it physically pained him to talk about it. I tilted my head to the side and followed him to an empty room.  
  
An oak table sat in the middle of the room while sitting chairs were seated around it. The ceiling had vines growing in entricate patterns all the way to the middle of the ceiling. Tillion put a foot up on the hearth and rested his hand on the mantle as he looked at me. I seated myself on the corner of the table. "What are your talking about Tillion?"  
  
"The slave you rescued last week? Has she spoken of a husband?" I blinked in surprise. Was Tillion already asking for her hand in marriage? He barely knew the girl. "No, she has none..."  
  
"Then she lied.." I barely heard him whisper, but my sensitive ears picked up the words. 'She lied? Had he confronted Reagan about it?' With a swift movement, I stood up to reach the door. "She is a liar Mattox. I've seen her kind.  
  
They will eat your heart out until they get what they want..Don't let her consume you. I already see how you've taken it upon yourself to protect her. That woman is as good inside as Sauron was." He moved toward me and stared me in the eyes. "Take my word for it.."  
  
"No..I know her...She is no liar." With that, I jerked open the door and walked hurriedly down the hall to the throne room. "Mattox! Trust me!!" I payed no attention to him as I walked in the room. "Ah, Mattox. I believe I have some bad news..."  
  
He explained the situation to me in detail and I sighed, putting my forehead in my hand. "I will inform the wardens.." Thranduil dismissed me and I stepped out, catching a glimpse of long black hair pass by the corner.  
  
"Reagan!" Her head poked around the corner and she smiled, picking up her dress to climbg the three stairs to where I was. "I have bad news.." I started. She held up her hands with an understanding smile. "I know..Julia and I have heard. We made up too."  
  
She lowered her head and we shared an uncomfortable silence. "Is the war bad?" She asked in a whisper, looking up to me. I smiled and debated on whether telling her the truth or what she wanted to hear. "No. We will win." I looked to the ground as she gave me a skeptical look. Her green eyes pleaded with mine for the truth. "I might not make it back Reagan."  
  
"Dont say that!!" Her voice quivered and she stepped up, standing even closer to me. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms, kiss her and comfort her. But, she turned away before I got my chance.  
  
"You can't leave me...Besides Julia and you, I have no one. I dont want to lose anymore people I--..I've grown to ...to care about." I held back a grin. So, I've broken her shell. "You care about me now?"  
  
She dropped her jaw and we laughed for a moment. "Of course. I owe you. Especially since you've saved me quite a few times." We paused in our laughing and stared at each other. She licked her lips as I swallowed. The longing I had for her was more than I could bear. I had to touch her, I had to kiss her, anything! "I have to go.."  
  
'NO!' I wanted to scream and grab her. But, I was motionless. As she walked away, I stood there gazing after her gliding down the hallway. I made a vow to myself, that before we left for war, I had to tell her what I felt about her. I could only pray she felt the same...  
  
~~~~~~~ Short Chapter huh? Well, I was brain dead for a while so sorry for the delay..and thanks for all the reviews! ^.^ Im so happy!! Dont' stop though...SEND MORE! Lots and lots more!!! (ill give ya another cookie!) 


	10. Pressure

Chapter 10  
  
Still Mattox. He's thinking over his thoughts of yesterday:  
  
As I collapsed on my bed after telling the wardens, I sighed and massaged my forehead. The vixen was still on my mind. I hated thinking thoughts such as these, but loved thinking them of her. I knew it was pure adultarated lust...  
  
But, every time her innocent gaze peirced my sight, there was a longing deep inside me. However, when ever Reagan swam through my mind, so did the conversation Tillion and I had. What could he mean by saying she is a liar? I thought over and over, and still, I couldn't not see why he hated her so. Has he lusted over her the same way? Has she rejected him or what if she didn't?  
  
Jealousy rose in the pit of my stomach as the thunder rumbled across the sky. Small pelets of rain dripped down onto my window. The afternoon sky grew grey with the storms, but I still had a smile.  
  
My body smelled like her. Even if she was only in my presence for 5 minutes, I could still smell her. Her scent was like the fresh rain and jasmine, and it consumed me. My head swirled from the scent. She was driving me mad! I have to stop thinking like this! She is a child. An innocent child.  
  
I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. 'I have to tell her now! I can not live another night without having her in my arms!' With a push off my bed, I threw open my chamber door and flew down the hall, walking quickly to her bedroom...  
  
Reagan.  
  
I combed the knots out of my hair and braided a silver ribbon in with it. The end nearly reached my rear when I stood up. Julia had left an hour ago, complaining she was hungry. To me, she ate too much, but, I could be wrong. I sighed and looked in the mirror as the lightening lit up the room a bit. A knock at my door jerked my attention to it before I tucked a lose strand of black hair behind my ear and stood up to get the door. "Yes?" I asked, pulling it open slightly. Tillion stood outside, leaning on the side of my door frame.  
  
"Hello Reagan."  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Why did you lie?" Fear shot down my spine. How had he found out...Of course, I wasn't too sensible about it. He could have found out from any body. Without thinking, I pushed the door closed, but I wasn't fast enough. Tillion pushed it open, slinging me back onto the floor.  
  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to him. "Do you realize you lied to the Prince? I could put you in the prison for telling false stories to a royal..." I begged him to let me go, tears filling my eyes. I wasn't afraid of prison, I was afraid of what HE was going to do to me NOW. "Please, I'm sorry. I was afraid of you...Like I am now..Im scared."  
  
"Apologize.."  
  
"Im sorry!" I barely choked it out before Tillion released my hand and put his finger in my face as I fell to the floor. "Never lie to me again Reagan..." I sniffed as he grabbed my door handle and slammed the door shut, making the candle holders shake on the wall. Thunder popped outside the walls, but I hardly flinched. My wrists were red and sore, but that was it. I put my face in my hands and sobbed, not hearing the door creak open.  
  
"Reagan?" A soft voice, said before they touched my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Julia. She bit her thumbnail, gazing down at me with a worried stare. "It's ok...I- I fell."  
  
"With the help of a certain elf?" I shook my head and stood up, shakily. My hair fell over my shoulder, hiding my face slightly. The tears had started to slide down my cheeks as I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. She made her way to me, but I backed up into the small nightstand next to the bed.  
  
"Please...I just..want to be alone for a few minutes. Im sorry.." Julia nodded and looked to the door, a glare swept across her face. "It's ok. I have things to do anyway..." With a sigh, she left and her footsteps rang in the halls until they disappeared. I touched my wrists and fell back on my bed, sobbing loudly. I looked up through my tear filled eyes to see Mattox, standing there with a worried look.  
  
"Reagan! What's--" "JUST LEAVE! please!" I pushed him out of the room and slammed my door, leaning back on it. I put my face in my hands and slid down to the floor. 'What am I going to do now?'...  
  
Julia:  
  
I grabbed the Elf's shoulder and jerked him back to glare at him. My hand contacted with his cheek and he stumbled back. "NEVER! EVER! Touch her again!" Tillion smirked as I reached up to strike him again. He caught my wrist and I tried my other one, having him grasp it too. "A human girl will never overcome and Elf.."  
  
He let me go, making me grow even angrier. Just as he turned to walk away, I ran up behind him, yelling. "You are an ASS! If you come within TWO feet of either of us! I will scream rape and have you locked away longer than you could ever live!" He stopped suddenly, turning around, his face inches away from my own. "Never threaten me Julia...Im far too powerful for you to handle..."  
  
I swallowed and looked into his cold eyes. Tillion raised his hand, coming inches from my cheek. I flinched and shut my eyes, expecting to feel his hand on my cheek. Nothing happened so I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, his eyes narrow. "I-...."  
  
"Were you going to hit me?" He backed up, looking at me as if I were plagued. "You were...How awful!!!! A prince should not act like that!!!! You want to know your problem? You are too sure of yourself. One of these days someone is going to get fed up with you and just--" Before I could finish my ranting, Tillion stepped forward, and took my face in his hands.  
  
I whimpered seconds before he brought his lips down to mine, kissing me passionatly. I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him back, sighing softly to myself. He broke away, looking into my eyes. "I am so sorry...I never wanted to hurt you..." The look in his eyes was genuine, but, I had enough sense to know there was a possibility of him lieing. And I couldn't take my chances.  
  
I pushed him away, making him stumble into the rock wall behind him. "I never wanted you to kiss me either..." With that, I turned and walked back up the stairs shaking my head at all of this. Sometimes I wish I could have just been left at Paranuil and been a slave for the rest of my life. Of course, slaves could never be able to kiss a prince who kissed that good. 'I need a scalding hot bath...' I looked at my door before walking in...  
  
Reagan  
  
Why is this happening? If I would have just given Tillion his way...then Julia wouldn't be in a fit and I wouldn't be depressed. But, just the thought of that stupid Prince, made me sick to my stomach. I moved my eyes across my room and sighed. I have been here almost two weeks and it seems like I've been here ten years by the way everyone is treating me.  
  
Everyone seems to know who I am and it isn't in the good way. Tillion must have said something. Another bad thing about Elves to add to the growing list. They gossip and stick their perfect noses in others business. I'm going insane. 'No...I'm just a hypocrite...' Of course I knew that already. Despite my deep hatred for the Elven race, one seems to always occupy my mind.  
  
The thought of losing him, killed me. It made me more sick than Tillion. I couldn't, won't, live without knowing how he feels...about me. Even though I had changed into my nightgown, I fled from the room, running toward the west wing of the castle. My black silk gown clung to my body as I ran. As I rounded a corner, I was knocked back and into the wall. Mattox stood in front of me, stuned but smiling. "Do you ever sleep?"  
  
"Do you ever walk?" He mused, attitude dripping from his voice. I realized I had been a bit cross to him earlier this evening. "Is there anything I could do for you? Or were you just out for a nightly run?" He continued walking the way he was before we bumped into each other, making me follow him. I tucked a peice of my hair behind my ear and thought for a second.  
  
"Actually...I. I was wanting to say-- uh..say.." "Say what?" I blinked and looked away, sniffing back the lump in my throat. 'If you can't tell him...then just say something!' My mind screamed and I said the first thing that came to me. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He raised an eyebrow and sighed, nodding slightly. "Uhm...W-why can't you sleep?"  
  
"I'm leaving to go fight in a battle against blood thirsty Orcs.." I nodded and waited for him to open one of the side doors to walk out on the terrace. Thousands of Fireflies lit up the sky around us as if we were swimming in the stars. I looked through the dark and saw the whole village in front of us.  
  
Even this late at night, Elves littered the streets, moving in and out of the buildings and stopping for a drink of Ale. "Listen Mattox, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. But, it was just, I--"  
  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, placing a finger to my lips. "Don't. I should have listened to you all those other times I've came to your rescue. I am just so used to protecting you. I felt I should have did it tonight also. You are very capable of taking care of yourself Reagan, it's just that...You're young and a woman." I looked up at him through my green eyes and smiled coyly.  
  
"A woman? Since when is 17 and helpless a woman?" I asked, mocking his same words he said to me a night in the woods. A silence fell between us, as we just stood there, staring at each other. "You are a woman. Inside...and...out.." His gaze fell to my chest. Suddenly, I felt naked, standing there in my thin silk nightgown as he looked me over hungrily.  
  
"And you know what a woman is suppose to be like...on either side?" My voice came out barely louder than a whisper. I swallowed nervously and looked down at my feet. Mattox placed his finger under my chin and raised my head up so I had to stare into his face.  
  
We licked our lips simultaniously before I felt him slide his hand through my hair. Just the touch of his hand barely grazing my skin, made the the hairs on my arms stand on end. "You have shown the traits...Especially here..." He touched my chest, where my heart was beating wildly against it.  
  
He replaced his finger with his lips, placing a kiss on the soft skin, and slowly moving up. I leaned my head back as he grasped the back of my neck, supportng me up. His lips grazed my neck, jaw and chin before the Elf was staring down at me, his face inches from my own. We were both motionless for what felt like was eternity.  
  
"Kiss me Mattox..." I whispered, running a finger over his jaw. Before I could sigh, his lips pressed to mine softly at first. It was a desperate kiss that we have both been dying for. Our noses crashed against each others and his hand wrapped itself around my waist, pulling my lower body closer to his.  
  
We paused for a second, to catch our breath and to savor the taste of each other. I blinked, looking into his dark, midnight blue eyes. With a sigh, I was pushed against the castle wall, Mattox still pressing his lips against mine. This was what I was dieing for since the night he had saved Julia from the Orc.  
  
My passion for him only grew when weeks later, we went swimming. If only he would stay, then I could sataisfy my need. I realized suddenly that I had whispered a few words from my last thought. "I can not stay, Reagan. I'm dieing to carry you up to my chamber right now, but I know it's wrong." I shook my head, grasping the back of his neck.  
  
"It isn't wrong...This couldn't be wrong..It feels too right to be anything else. Please.." I pressed my lips back to his, making him pull one thin strap off of my shoulder. He kissed where it just was, lightly sucking on the skin. All the while, his hands were moving across my back and sides, landing one at my hip and the other on my thigh.  
  
My senses regained themselves and I discovered that his hand was under my gown, caressing the skin some ways above my knee. I bit the side of my lip and pushed him away slightly. We were both out of breath, my heart beating wildly matching his. "I am sorry. I..I just can't do this. Not here at least. If you wish, meet me in my chamber in half an hour."  
  
With that, I turned and walked in the door, not stopping until I reached my room. Julia's snores could be heard from behind my door but I had more things on my mind. I ran a comb through my hair, touched my neck and wrists with some fragrance perfume and took a hold of my stomach. Another look at myself in the mirror and I went to sit in the middle of my bed.  
  
My eyelids began to close but I snapped them open, in case I missed him. I sighed an hour later and let my head fall against the head board. If he didn't come in another five minutes, I decided to just go to sleep. Ten minutes passed. It turned into a half an hour and finally, another hour passed.  
  
"He isn't coming..." I bit my lip and glared at the door as if it were its fault. I grasped the top blanket and started to pull it back when the door knob twisted and the door opened. I took in a deep breath and stared at.....  
  
AHHH!!!! Behold the power of a cliffhanger!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! If you give me fifty! Ill give you an Xtra chapter filled with fluffy loveydovey crap.... BYE!!! 


	11. Steam

Disclaimer..Yea, I probably should have put this thing on the first chapter but....oh well. This story isn't really involved with Lord of the Rings, however it does take place some thousand years after the war...SO, Im using the places and stuff from LOTR. Most of these charecters are made from my imagination, save a few like Thranduil and the people from Lothlorien. Plus, I own most of the places, 'cept for the ones you find...in LOTR. ^.^  
  
Chapter 11: Steam  
  
"Julia?" I whispered, half of me was disappointed while the other was relieved. "I have to talk to you." She wasted no time as she sat on the corner of my bed.  
  
"I went after Tillion and started arguing with him, telling him to stay away from you. And well, he raised his hand to me! I got even more furious and started screaming at him again..But then, something wonderful happened while at the same time, it was awful! He just...grabbed me and kissed me! And, oh Reagan! How horrible of me! I kissed him back!" Julia collapsed on the bed and sobbed.  
  
I didn't know what to do or say. So, I laughed. I was shaking violently from my laughing, making Julia sit up with a confused look.  
  
After I didn't let up, she also started giggling a little. Before long, we were both laying on the bed laughing as hard as we could.  
  
"Oh Julia! Did you expect me to be angry with you?" I said between my fits of laughter. She gasped and laughed again with a shrug. "I thought...Well, yes!!" I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Of course I would not be angry at you! You are my best friend! Which is why I have to tell you this. I am also in a fit for I kissed Mattox." The girl gasped, brightening her blue eyes. She grabbed my hand and smiled.  
  
"I knew you two were right for each other. You're complete opposites! You were bound to be together!" I shook my head, not laughing anymore. Thinking about him, made me realize he must not want me. Obviously, since he was not here. "I invited him back here...He did not come though...I feel like such a fool!"  
  
"Reagan, please do not blame this on yourself. It is his fault! If he was too ignorant to know that you are perfect for him...then, just wait, he will know." I turned away from her, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes. My shoulders slumped a bit and I relaxed into the pillows.  
  
"He will not come back for me..Why should he? I am merely a mortal girl. I will grow old and gray. How will he find me then? Wrinkled and ugly is how! What I would just give to be an Elf." Julia crawled up to me and took my shoulders in her hands, shaking me slightly.  
  
"Never wish to be something you arent Reagan! If he has feelings for you, he wont be able to deny them. Just let time have its way." "Oh! How horrible of me! I was so wrapped up in that stupid elf I forgot about you!" She blushed. I could see that she liked Tillion alot...But, why is beyond me.  
  
He was handsome, yes. Very handsome with his perfect blonde hair and those sparkling eyes. 'What am I saying?'  
  
"Julia? Do you like him?" She nodded violently. "Do you think you could fogive him if he gave you his apology?" She nodded again making me smile. "Then, you have to force him to apologize."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Give him the silent treatment. Since he is staying while the army goes to war, then it shouldn't be hard." My voice quivered at the mention of going to war. Julia's face lit up and she threw her arms around me. "Thank you!!"  
  
I watched her run out of the door and shut it on her way out. Just as she closed it, it opened again. "Julia I--" I stopped midsentence and saw Mattox standing at my door, looking sheepish. "I didn't know Elves could blush.."  
  
I said, folding my arms over my chest. I raised my head a little and looked at him standing in the doorway still. His eyes lowered and I bit the side of my lip, pushing my legs out of the top blanket. I crawled over them and sat on my knees on the corner of the bed.  
  
Mattox walked up to me and put his arms around my waist before lowering his head to mine. We shared another kiss and he layed me on my back, crawling over me with a small smile. Perhaps Julia was right. Maybe he does have feelings for me....  
  
I woke the next morning to an empty bed. The sun was high in the sky as I sat up on my elbows, looking around the room with a frown. The door opened, making my hopes rise slightly.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you were up! Excuse me dear while I gather your dirty clothing. It will only take a second." The chamber-maid smiled with a curtsey and went about the room, straightening things up as she went.  
  
On the opposite side of the room I saw myself in the mirror. I still looked the same, but, I felt so different. So very different. My hair was still the same, as well as my pale skin and my eyes also. I still gave myself a grin as I touched my cheek to feel warmth.  
  
"My Lady, may I ask you why you are smiling on such a day like this?" I looked at the chubby woman and smiled sweetly. "Because, I am in love!" I jumped from my bed and danced around her in a childish manner. "Dear girl! What has gotten into you?!"  
  
"I told you! Now, leave me...I must get dressed." I hustled her out of my door and shut it in her confused face. I had no care. With a sigh, I threw open the doors of my closet and picked a baby blue silk dress that had a darker ribbon that tied right under my chest.  
  
The sleeves were cut off at my elbow, and they were himmed on the ends with the same ribbon that tied the dress. I slipped on a paic of velvet blue shoes and ran from the room, running into Tillion. "Good morning, Tillion! 'Tis a lovely day, no?"  
  
The look on his face made me chuckle, as I kept walking down the hall. I stopped at the window that usually portrayed the Elves training for the war, now only shown the lush green grass and the flowers. I searched the castle for my friend for another hour and finally found her in the courtyard, picking a boquet of flowers.  
  
"Julia?" She titled her head up to me and smiled, taking my hand to pull me down to sit next to her on a stone bench.  
  
"Do you think we'll be allright here? I mean...since everyone left practically, who will be here when-if Orion comes for us?" I sighed and shook my head with a shrug.  
  
"I doubt he will be brave enough to set foot in the kingdom. And if he does, there are still guards around." I decided not to tell her about the previous night and just let her figure it our herself. But, she did have me worried again about Orion.  
  
What if the guards didn't help us since we're only humans? The thought ate at me all afternoon long. The thought of Mattox also tugged at me. I missed him fiercly and he only just left. This was going to be harder than I anticipated it to be.  
  
Orion smiled to himself. With this luck, he could have the slaves back at Paranuil in a fortnight. He turned his eyes away from the dark trees and faced his men, counting how many had been sent. Not only were they getting back the slaves, they were also going to raid the castles.  
  
Orion counted at least 70 heads which made him smile more. Getting these girls had been harder than he thought and honestly, he just wanted to go home and say they were dead. But, he had to keep his loyalty. "We raid on the morn. Leave the two human wenches to me. Take what ever else you wish."  
  
With that he lit a torch and his company followed him through the forest. "Damn Elves...I'm takin' me back some she-Elves with me." A man behind him said. "Yes, take as many as you wish." The captain grinned and continued walking into the shadows of the forest, not stopping until the dawn.  
  
By that time, the castle was 50 yards ahead of them....  
  
Loud horns blasted through the morning air, waking me up with a start. I flew to the window, to see a stream of Elves were sprinting out into the courtyard and village beyond the castle.  
  
My hand covered my mouth and I waisted no time as I ran out of my room, meeting Julia in the hallway. Her nightgown was still on her like my own. A few Elves ran past us, seperating us for a few seconds.  
  
"It's a raid on the castle." I whispered, grabbing her hand and running against the flow of traffic. We didn't stop until we were all the way up in the highest tower. Spider webs and cobwebs were hung in every corner of the tower, but I hit at them and we made our way into a corner.  
  
"Do you think it's him? Orion?" Julia whispered, pulling a cloth covered piece of furniture in front of us. I shook my head and turned to stand and look out of the slit in the wall designed to be a window. "What if he finds us?" She whispered again, pulling her knees up to her chest. I looked back out the window.  
  
"We have to make it to the forest...It will be our only chance of getting away from him."  
  
"But what about the spiders? And Orcs?! OH! I hate this place!!" I pulled her up and we ran back out into the hallway, taking every possible way to be avoided. Screams were heard outside, sending me back to that day in my own kingdom. It seems that this always happened to me.  
  
"I'm just bad luck." I whispered, never letting go of Julia's sweaty hand. She was nervous and so was I. "This way." I pulled her along and we made our way through the kitchen, ducking behind cabinets and tables.  
  
A man ran in, his sword and chain mail making the most racket. It felt like heaven when we made it outside, although there were still many obstacles to overcome. "AHA!" Someone pulled Julia's wrist, jerking her away from me.  
  
I fell back and saw a red haired man grinning while holding Julia in an absurd way. Her hands were held behind her. "LET HER GO!" I ran forward and kicked the mans shin, coming in contact with metal. He let out a laugh and I poked my first to fingers in his eyes, making him scream and release the girl.  
  
I grabbed her hand and took off running. I could hear Julia crying from behind me and I wasn't sure if it was from joy or fear.  
  
My barefeet were bloody by the time we made it inside the forest. A thorn was stuck in my ankle, but I didn't stop until we reached the pool Mattox and I found safety one afternoon that seemed like a year ago. "Reagan! We can't go back there!"  
  
"Yes we can..Just be quiet." I stood knee deep in the crystal clear water, while she stood in the sand, with her arms wrapped around her waist. "Don't you want to wash your feet?" I asked, pointing to my now clean but still aching legs.  
  
She nodded and we changed places, her standing in the water while I was on the sand. "We're going to have to hide here until the raid is finished. I pray that they leave quickly."  
  
"I doubt we will dear girl." I jerked my head around and saw Orion standing with his sword in his hand and a grin on his wicked face. "Leave us alone! What importance are we to you?! Just forget us." I pushed Julia back farther into the water as he crept closer to us.  
  
"I can not ignore my Lord's wishes. In fact, I've ordered this raid on the whole Kingdom. The Elves will come to realize that Men will rule the lands once more." I snarled my top lip into a sneer and pushed Julia to the side. She stumbled a bit, but caught her balance on a tree branch as I ran at Orion.  
  
"RUN JULIA!!" I punched, kicked, slapped and bit at the man, trying to at least save my friend. She hesitated a moment, giving me a frightened look. "JUST RUN!!!" I said, pulling Orion down on top of me as I fell into the sand. I pushed him off and struggled to get up just to have him grab my hand and pull me back.  
  
"REAGAN!" I felt my head hit a rock that was hid under the water that was clouding from the sand we were kicking around. Orion's image was blurred and two of him were swimming around my eyes. I felt myself being lifted and dropped onto his shoulder before I fell unconcious...  
  
(AN) I just had to make Orion be agressive. He isn't bad...just, a sad confused human, thats all. Well, what did you think? Please review!!! I hope you like this!! And if you dont....=|..............Ill cry... :.( Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed! you've really boosted my ego!! I was afriad this story was gonna suck majorly when I put it in FF.net Thanks again!...My notes get longer and longer with every chapter I post....hmmm...Oh, to hazel eyes...Tillion will wise up, you have to realize...hes very young and immature at the moment. But, he'll get better at being Leggy's brother! ;) 


	12. Awakening

Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
  
Chapter 12: Awakening  
  
With as much speed as she could gather, Julia ran out of the forest and into the castle. The flowers were torn up in the dirt, robes and curtains strown everywhere in the hallways and rooms. As soon as she stepped into the throne room her breath caught in her throat at the sight.  
  
King Thranduil was knelt by the fireplace, holding a peice of a statue. It had been three days since the attack and three days since Julia has even smelled food. Three She-Elves were picking up the wreckage in this room as Julia stood biting her lip.  
  
"Now do you realize why humans and Elves are constantly at war?" The King said, standing to face the girl. Dirt stained her face and clothes and her usually blonde hair had lost it's shine and now was colored a sandy blonde hair.  
  
Thranduil now saw she was alone instead of her usual companion Reagan.  
  
"Why, where is your friend?" He noticed her swallow nervously before she collapsed onto her knees with a sob.  
  
"She was taken! Orion...he- He found us after we fled and ...she risked her capture for my escape! We HAVE to get her back!" She grasped the white collar of his robe and shook it slightly. "Julia!" He took her hands as she cried loudly.  
  
"You dont understand...We have to get her back! She could die." Thranduil released her and called for assistance. He was soon joined by his son and two younger servants who ran into see Julia crying on the floor. Tillion gave his father a confused look but helped the girl up.  
  
One of the servants, a woman, held a wet rag to Julia's forehead as they walked up to her room, which was also ravaged. "She needs food and water." The other servant, a male, said as they layed her on the bed.  
  
"I have to find Reagan..." Julia whispered before she closed her eyes and fell asleep immediatly. Tillion bit his lower lip and turned from her. His heart felt like it had been peirced with an arrow as he ordered the slaves to fetch her food.  
  
As soon as they had left the room, Tillion placed a kiss on the girls sweating forehead before taking her hand in his. This time, he wasn't going to be cruel.  
  
~~  
I opened one eye to see a bright light shining on my face. Covering my eyes with my hands, I decided I would keep them closed for a few more moments. I rolled over on my stomach and opened my eyes, getting a view of the ground.  
  
With a groan I raised my aching head slowly and looked around, squinting my eyes to keep out the sunlight. I could tell we were not in Mirkwood anymore. I remembered very little of what happened before I woke up.  
  
Orion stood out as did Julia, but everything passed the raid was a blur. To my left there was a patch of trees and to my right was a field, and a river was in front of me.  
  
"I was wondering when you would wake. How is your head?" I looked over my shoulder to see Orion. His dark eyes seemed to taunt me as I struggled to regain my feet. I stumbled over my foot and lost my balance, causing me to fall back to the earth.  
  
Orion laughed and took my arm, pulling me up to face him. "Now, Reagan, you have been unconcious for two days. Standing in your condition seems foolish. Lie back down and drink some water and eat. You will feel stronger."  
  
He pushed me toward the log he was sitting on a few moments ago and shoved a plate of half cooked meat in my hands. I returned his sneer and glared at him, throwing the plate to the ground.  
  
"I can't believe I EVER thought of you to be nice. You are a heartless, cruel, bastard!" I slapped my hand against his jaw, causing his head to jerk slightly to the side.  
  
My breath and heart were racing. Silence rang out in my ears, occasionaly disturbed by the river babbling. No matter how afraid I was, I dared not show it.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to a person who has just saved you? Mattox cares not for you. As soon as he came back from Lothlorien, he would ignore you." I spit at him as he grabbed my hands and bound them together in my lap.  
  
He traced a line from my finger tips to my shoulder, gripping my neck gently but forcefully. "Do not toy with me little girl. I can kill you in an instant if I wished."  
  
With another sneer, he picked my body up like a rag doll and pushed me over his shoulder before he started walking again.  
  
Fortunatly, we did not get very far due to me kicking and hitting his back and torso every second. My head was pounding from screaming at the man.  
  
He put me down and quickly tied a rope around my neck so he could tug me behind him. "Why are you being so cruel? What have I done to you? You invade my kingdom, force me into slavery and now...take me from something I wished to have all my life..For what? Do you gain something from your Lord once you bring me back? I am USELESS! Do you not see that? What good am I to your kingdom? I am merely ONE slave! LET ME GO YOU SPINELESS PIG!!!"  
  
I ran forward and kicked him on the back of his knees, making him losen the rope he had in his hands. As he fell to the ground I ran as hard as I could through the feild.  
  
Thunder rumbled from the dark clouds that had suddenly rolled in. Orion was faster than I anticipated. He caught me in no time and forced me to the ground. I was beneath his weight.  
  
"Please..." I begged, pushing as hard as I could on his shoulders, but he did not get off of me. Hot tears streamed down my temples and my chest heaved from my sobs. A flash of sympathy spread through Orion's face and he stood up, towering over me.  
  
I raised up and looked at him with a growl. As hard as I could, I kicked him again, in the theigh, making his face flush. "You're bringing this upon yourself, girl." He slapped my cheek with the back of his hand making spot dance in front of my eyes.  
  
My lip was spilling blood all down my chin, making me cry harder. I felt him pick me up, but I could not see from the tears in my eyes.  
  
"Another outburst will bring a worse punishment...Just a warning to you. Now..you will shut up and behave." He pushed me slightly, before grabbing my rope and tugging me behind him. We walked through the rain that was now pouring down from the sky like hail.  
  
It stung my shoulders, chest and the top of my head as I trudged through the mud. My bare feet covered in blood and mud ached but still, Orion jerked me forward. Finally, once the rain let up and turned into a slight drizzle, my attacker spoke.  
  
"You are merely one slave. But, once I bring you back to Paranuil, you will not only be one slave, you will be my slave. And if there are ANY, and I repeat, any outbursts like the ones you have displayed today, I will throw you in the wolf cage."  
  
My green eyes raged once I finally figured it out. He didn't want his Lord to think he was great for avenging the crime Mattox commited. He just wanted a mistress. And that was one thing I would never agree to be.  
  
"He will come for me. And when he does, I will stand above you and laugh at your pitiful pleas for him to spare your miserable life. If Mattox wont kill you, then I would be more than happy to." With a jerk on the rope, I was sent flying up to Orion, falling in his arms.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you Reagan. But, I told you NOT to speak a word of my company in Mirkwood. And you betrayed my trust. I thought I was doing you a favor by rescuing you from the horrible Elves and yet you slap and beat me? You have brought it upon yourself Reagan."  
  
His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my lips.  
  
My eyes widened as he touched my face, pushing my wet hair back away from my face. "You have been on my mind constantly since the day I took you from your kingdom."  
  
My heart beat started pounding against my chest, it was surprising that he could not hear it. I shut my eyes tightly, fearing what was to happen next. I felt him lips press against mine. I tried to push him away, but every attempt failed.  
  
His grasp on my wrist was too strong and I could barely move. I whimpered, hoping he would realize that I was afraid. If he couldn't hear my pleas, then for sure he could feel my pulse pounding in my veins of my wrist.  
  
Orion pushed me into a tree behind us and held my hands above my head with one hand, letting the other pull the front end of my dress, ripping the fabric so the tops of my breast were now exposed. I cried as he forced himself on me, pushing me to the leaf covered ground.  
  
There was nothing I could do. He had my hands grasped together with one hand and his body prevented me from kicking at him. I could do nothing but cry.  
  
And thats what I did, for hours. He bound my hands and tied me to the tree where he had just raped me before leaving to find food. I hung my head and cried, sobbing loudly while thinking of what I did to deserve such torture.  
  
If I had just ran when my mother begged for me to so long ago, I would be safe now more than likely. "Mattox...Please save me.." I looked to the gray sky and whispered a silent pray before crying myself to sleep...  
  
(AN) *gasps* Im sorry! Orion is SUCH a monster! I had to make him that way...Besides, hes a man. Men aren't like Elves...Duh, but anyway, thanks for ALLL the reviews! I love them and you guys SO much!! *hugs reviews and reviewers* I hope you really do like this chapter. Gee, Reagan sure has it bad. Will Mattox save her? Is Tillion finally learning how to be a good boy? Maybe...Or maybe, Mattox will die and Tillion will continue to be that naughty Elf...O.O. 


	13. Haunted

Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
  
chapter 13 (5 weeks later) Haunted  
  
The wet ground was cold from the rain pouring down from the sky, washing the red and black blood away. The war was finally over and thousands of Orcs, Men and Elves lay slain on the ground in the rain.  
  
It was hard to keep myself from vomiting. Many of the slain were my friends, now their lives are just a memory. Vedurion being one of the many who parished.  
  
There were no smiles on any of the faces of the army as we marched home. We hurried. Word came about the attack on the castle three weeks ago.  
  
My stomach was turning from the nervousness I felt. I prayed Reagan and Julia were unharmed. I prayed anyone was unharmed. But, each time I tried to think of anyone else, every thought revolved around the ebony haired vixen who stole my heart.  
  
Almost a month has passed since I have layed eyes on her beautiful face, and I long to touch her with every ounce of my being. When we reached the southern edge of the woods, a group of 15 Elves were waiting on us. Each looked as if they had been through their own war.  
  
I stepped up to the leader of the group as he bowed his head, handing me a piece of parchment. I kept my eyes on his face as I opened the letter before reading it.  
  
What I read made me close my eyes and sigh as I fell to my knees. Reagan was missing and Julia was deathly ill from a fever.  
  
"Mattox.." Vildervin put his hand around my arm and pulled me up to face him. "Ill kill him." I mumbled, squeezing the note in my hand with rage.  
  
I was blinded by my own anger and tears. I vowed then and there, Orion would not take her away from me. Not when I just found her...  
  
~~  
"Julia..Please, you have to eat." Tillion paced the floor at the foot of the young girls bed as Lilith, the castle medicine woman tried to spoon feed Julia.  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down her pale forehead as she shook her head with a moan. Her blue eyes held dark circles under them and seemed to be getting darker every day.  
  
Lilith finally got one spoonfull of rice in her mouth. The Elf took this time to wash the food down with some water which held medicine.  
  
Julia swallowed it and coughed, rolling over on her side and burrying her face in the white pillow. A soft knock on the door sounded and Tillion reached for the handle.  
  
"Mattox!" He pushed Mattox out into the hallway and sighed heavily. "Lilith says there is little hope for her. And we've searched every inch of the woods and outer regions of the land for Reagan. The only thing we have found is shreds of cloth from some of her clothes. Nothing else."  
  
The young prince gripped his friends shoulder as Mattox closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. Mattox lifted his eyes to the door and pointed at it.  
  
"If we get Reagan back, Julia would surely recover. I have to find Reagan, Tillion." They shared an embrace before Mattox backed away, walking into Reagans room. Before he closed the door, he looked at Tillion and repeated his vow.  
  
"I will find her." He closed the door and walked to the bed, grazing his hand over the pillow. It seemed like yesterday when she was laying there smiling at him with her hypnotising green eyes. Mattox shed his clothes and layed in the warmth of the bed, grasping the soft fur blanket.  
  
He burried his face in the white pillow and took in her smell. It was still there, after a month. It still stayed to haunt him.  
  
~~  
My arms were sore from fetching Orion his meals, blankets, fire wood and anything else he desired. I wished I could fall dead from exhaustion, but I still stood each day to tend to his every need.  
  
Even when that need was me. What could I do but give in? If I didn't he beat me. I would rather have physical abuse than have the pain he was causing deep inside me.  
  
My heart felt like it had shriveled into nothing-ness, leaving an empty black hole. "Reagan dear?" I cringed at his voice before turning to face his dark eyes. "Yes my Lord?"  
  
"Fetch me another pitcher of Ale." I barely had time to catch the pitcher before it crashed to the ground. I poured it slowly, looking around the kitchen for any possible posions to cast into his ale.  
  
Nothing was available. I carried it carefully back to him and set it in his hands.  
  
"You look ill. Rest a while, I will be fine alone." I smirked and bowed in front of him. "As you wish, my Lord." His eyes danced with amusement at my tone of voice.  
  
There was one thing decent about him, if it's decent at all. He allowed me to share his bed, but at the cost of rape. I had become so used to it, I barely refused anymore.  
  
I merely cried until he left me alone and then I screamed in my pillow, cursing myself and him for all of this. Tears streamed down my face, making me wonder if there was a time in the past month that I had stopped crying.  
  
As soon as I layed down, my stomach shifted, causing me to raise back up and run to a pail in the corner of the room. I emptied my stomach and fell back on my rear, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. My forehead was warm and a bead of sweat rolled down my temple.  
  
I raised my tired eyes to the door to see Orion standing there, his eyebrow raised. He looked generally surprised, making me smirk wickedly.  
  
"Did you actually think that you could rape me night after night and I would never get--"  
  
"Shut up you filthy wench." His words stung my heart deeply. I watched, frightened as he walked to me and picked me up by my shoulders. He sneered and set me down on the bed.  
  
"Stay where you are. If you take one step toward this door Ill slap you so hard, you wish you were dead." I gaped at him as he slammed the bedroom door shut, locking it with the key.  
  
His boots sounded through the whole end of the castle as he made his way out into the streets. I layed against the pillows and cried for the third time today.  
  
Even on my 18th birthday, I am heart broken. Deep inside I knew Orion wasn't the father to my baby. I knew I was pregnant a few days after Mattox left. I feared I would never see him again, however. In fact, something deep inside me told me I wasn't ever going to see him again....  
  
AN- GASPS! REVIEWS!! YAY!!! Review more...and ill....make...more chapters....If you dont review....No chappies!! *grins!* 


	14. Escaping to get killed

Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
  
Chapter 14: Tillion's discovery  
  
Lilith had left hours after Julia had taken her first bite of food in days. I sat on her bed, rubbing her cold hand between mine as she slept.  
  
Her cheeks were sunken in from the lack of food and her hair was wet from her fever making her sweat. Seeing her in pain made my heart break even more.  
  
Mattox was even feeling heartbroken. He has never admited to feeling anything toward a woman, not even friendship. Reagan's disappearance was affecting him greatly, and I knew he would not stop until he found her alive, or dead.  
  
He was only half-Elven yes, but a broken heart could still kill him.  
"Tillion?" I jerked my head to Julia. She was looking at my hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" I touched her forhead, surprised to find it cooler than it was an hour ago. She pushed away my hand and smiled sweetly. "I'm fine. Have you found Reagan?"  
  
I shook my head, letting my hand fall over her hair gently. She frowned and took my hand in her own. "Thank you. For not leaving me alone. I don't want to be alone, Im too afraid." Julia turned her head to face the window.  
  
A tear rolled out from under her closed eyelid. "What are you afraid of?" I whispered, leaning a bit to see her face. She sniffed and looked at me out of the corner of her eye before rolling back over to face me.  
  
"I don't want to be taken away from my home. I'm afraid they're going to come back and get me." She bit her pink bottom lip and looked away. I smiled and hooked my finger under her chin, pulling her face to look at mine.  
  
"I will protect you with my life. No one will take you from your home. I swear." She smiled weakily and averted her eyes away from mine. I could tell she was getting weaker.  
  
I silently prayed that Mattox would find Reagan so this poor innocent little girl could recover....  
  
~~~~Reagan~~~  
  
I must have stayed sitting on that bed for a day before Orion returned. He had drowned himself in meade and came home crying and saying he didn't know what he would do without me. It was almost like we were married.  
  
I just sat there, petting his dark hair as he cried in my lap, yelling at how much of a bastard he had been to me. I didn't say a word. Finally, after two hours of him babbling his lips off, he passed out from the alcohol and crying.  
  
I pushed him up into the bed and crawled in next to him, facing away from his sleeping, stinky body. And, there, just like every other night before this one, I cried.  
  
Silent sobs escaped my lips and hot tears slid down my face onto my pillow. I watched the sun come up, squeezing my eyes shut as soon as Orion stirred. A grunt was muffled by the pillow, followed by the bed shifting.  
  
He poked my back and stood up after I didn't answer him. The man grumbled all the way to the kitchen. I couldn't bare being here anymore. I had to leave...  
  
After he left to patrol the area, I quickly got dressed, shoving a few clothes into a small brown bag made from a hide of an animal. I didn't even care about my appearance.  
  
I just knew I had to get back to Mattox. I slid out the back and made a run for the forest, staying in the shadows to avoid being seen.  
  
Perhaps, if I remembered correctly, I could still make my way to Mirkwood. I stopped right outside the backdoor and looked at the rolling green hills ahead of me. I needed to head East, but from there, I would have to travel all the way around the mountains and even then, make it through Mirkwood alive.  
  
With a sigh, I slipped my dirt covered sandals on my feet before wrapping my black cloack tighter around my shoulders.  
  
Autumn was setting in and soon, it would be winter. As soon as I took a step, a horse snorted to my left. It was Orion's black mare. She was gentle to me while I fed her, she would not try to buck me off. I looked around, careful so no one would see before I mounted the horse and took off East.  
  
No matter how furious my master would be at me, I knew I could not live my life, raising my child, without the man I love...  
  
(An) OK!!! Shortest chapter I have EVER written. I'm sorry, I just have SERIOUS writers block..But, I posted a new story on fictionPress.net...It's called On The Devils Black Wing...Read and Review if you want. And dont forget about this story...If you're wondering if this is almost over...It's not...I have at least 5 more chapters to write to actually get to the end. I've enjoyed writing this. To allllll of my reviewers...Thank you so much!! Hazel Eyes, Faith, Tiffany!...EVERYONE...:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Bye!!! REVIEW! 


	15. A plan

Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
  
Chapter 15: A plan in the midst...  
  
The entire castle seemed quiet without Julia and Reagan's usual laughter echoing through the halls. Even King Thranduil found him self feeling slightly depressed at their absence.  
  
There was one Elf who was feeling it a thousand times worse. All the Elf maidens, the cooks, maids, and medicine women feared for Mattox's life.  
  
He hadn't came out of Reagan's room for a week. The only contact he has made with anyone was to tell them that he had finished his food. Lilith, who was having to care for so many wounded people, found herself in Mattox's room the most.  
  
Tillion, he kept Julia well, usually spent his days entertaining her and listening to the girl tell of her adventures. She had recovered after that day when he promised to never leave her.  
  
At the moment, she was bathing, so the young Elf prince crept across the hallway to Mattox. He was laying on his side, facing the door but his eyes were stil closed. The Elf's face was pale and thin while his hair was unwashed and looked as if he hadn't combed it in weeks.  
  
The truth is, he hadn't combed it in weeks. Dark circles lined his usually strong and proud blue eyes. Tillion couldn't bear to look at him for very long.  
  
"Mattox..." He said, shaking him out of his slumber. The younger Elf turned his face up to look at his friend. He smiled faintly and rolled over on his back. "Mattox, get a hold of yourself." Tillion shook him by his collar, pulling him up so he was now sitting.  
  
"We have to find Reagan. If you wish, I'll order a search party for her. Another one, even better this time! I will help you find her." Mattox choked back his tears and looked out the window to see clouds covering the afternoon sky. He nodded and stood up shakily.  
  
"We have to find her Tillion." He stared into the Prince's eyes before he stumbled out the door, smoothing his hands over his hair. * * *  
  
*~Mattox's POV~ * *  
"Mattox, we can not just send our army to find a lost girl. Im sorry about your loss, but is she really worth going through all this trouble?" Mattox slammed his fists down on the table he was sitting at and stood up, looking each of the council members in their eye.  
  
"She is worth the entire world! If you wont give me permission to have the army help me find her. Then...I'm sorry King Thranduil, I will just have to form my own." He pushed his chair back and stormed toward the door, biting his lip.  
  
"Mattox Silvermoon, you wait just one minute. I took you in while you were a child and raised you like a son. You will not leave this room like that ever again. Especially without my permission. But, Mattox, I have a plan. If the men of Paranuil wish to invade our lands while we are defenseless....Then we will just invade their kingdom in the same manner." A grin spread over the Elf's lips as he took the King in a hug, surprising the whole council.  
  
"Elves are known for their wit, trickery in some cases, and quickness. We will just have to form some plan. A sneak attack if you will." King Thranduil waved his hands in the air, making his large navy blue robe ripple to the floor.  
  
The Elves shared their grins and went about to inform the whole Mirkwood kingdom about their plan.. * * *  
*Reagan~  
  
I was sitting in the cold mud staring in dis belief at the dead Wolf infront of me. It had attacked the horse from behind, making the mare throw me to the ground.  
  
But, the horse kicked the grey Wolf in its head, breaking its neck immediately. "At least we have food." I said, grabbing the brown leather reigns of the brown beast. She snorted louldy and backed away.  
  
Her muscles were shaking, still frightened from the attack. Using the small dagger from the inside of my boot, I cut the Wolf's stomach and gagged.  
  
Obviously, I had no sense in what I was doing. I had no fire to make the food. "I'm going to die out here.." I fell on my knees and cried in my hands. My sobs grew louder and louder before I finally stopped crying. I sniffed and looked around.  
  
My horse had vanished. I hadn't even heard it walk away. I whipped my eyes and stood up, brushing the mud from my skirt as the drizzle in the air turned to a light rain. My black hair stuck to my face as I blinked as the water stuck to my eyelashes.  
  
I let out a whistle and smiled when I heard a horses trot. "Thank the heavens you came back.." I moved toward the sound but stopped at what I saw. The horse snorted, making steam come from his warm breath as soon as it touched the cold air.  
  
I shivered, taking a step back until I was stepping on the dead Wolf. "Lady Reagan...Why must you run from me like you do?" My throat tightened and I put my hands on my belly as if protecting me from him.  
  
"Why must you keep me like a prisoner?"  
  
Orion snorted and threw himself off the horse, standing with his hand still on the sadle. "Because...I can."  
  
"Seems like a lousy excuse." At this point, I didn't know if the water on my face was tears or rain. More than likely, it was both. Just the sight of him sent fear trembling through my body.  
  
He nodded and walked toward me, grabbing me around the waist and pushing my hips into him. "Never try running from me again Reagan." He lifted his hand and struck my cheek with his palm. I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped at the sudden pain.  
  
"That was for killing my Wolf.." I stared at him in disbeleif. He had made the monrel attack me. Orion surely had seen that it could have killed me. "You're insane.." My voice quivered as he raised his hand and struck me again, slapping my cheek.  
  
"That was for insulting me.." I screamed as he slapped the back of his hand against my face from the opposite direction, making my head jerk to the side. "And that...was for running away." He picked me up and set me on the horse before climbing on after me.  
  
All the while we rode back home, he had one hand wrapped around my body, pressing me to him tightly. I cried the whole time. At first he ordered me to stop, but I told him I was afraid for my baby and surprisingly he let me. I cried out more as soon as the dark grey castle came back into sight.  
  
I wanted to jump down and run away. But, sense came over me and I knew Orion would surely kill me if I tried again.  
  
"You need rest. Tis not good for a mother to be out like that in the rain. My babe needs to grow up strong like it's father." I was set on the bed as he said those words. I kicked him so hard in the shin, I felt my foot strike bone.  
  
He raised his hand after recovering from the kick almost as if he was going to slap me. I raised my hands to shield myself from his wrath. "It seems you've learned your lesson. But, just to be sure you aren't tempted to run from me again..." He grabbed my leg and placed a shackle around my ankle.  
  
"This is rediculous! What happened to you Orion? You seemed so kind in my kingdom...You couldn't have turned a complete circle in your personality..." When he turned to walk away, I sneered and followed after him as far as my chain would reach.  
  
"My child will never be yours. Whether it be boy or girl, it will always know that it's father is Mattox Silvermoon. And one day...I will be with him again...Just wait and see..." I pointed at his back as he paused. Orion turned and glared at me before throwing the door open to leave.  
  
The door slammed so hard the hinges cracked a bit. I collapsed onto the floor and sat against the wall, praying to God. "Please let Mattox know that I am ok. And...Please...get me out of this nightmare. I want to be with someone who loves me.."  
  
As soon as my silent prayer had left my lips, my eyes slid closed and I was fast asleep....  
  
(AN) MAN! Writers block...But..I got a chapter out at least...Hope you like it...Man...Orion is so mean. Mattox is determined, and Julia is getting better. I just hope Reagan will live through all of this. She was out in the rain for a long time, plus she is pregnant. Will she live? Will she die? Will Mattox die of a broken heart? And just WHAT is this plan the Elves have? Well, if you REALLY wanna know, give me more reviews and I will give you answers!! . 


	16. Could this be?

Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
  
Chapter 16: Could this be?  
  
~*~*~Everything was misty. I could faintly see statues of Elves, just like the one's in Mirkwood. My feet were covered with thick fog as I stepped lightly through the courtyard.  
  
It was daylight, yet, the thick trees cast dark shadows everywhere, barely letting any light escape to the ground. I looked from each statue, smiling at their familiarity. As I let my gaze wonder to the castle that was home to me for almost a month, now broken and almost destroyed.  
  
My hand immidiately flew to my mouth as I gasped. I picked up my long flowing skirt and ran in the doors, crying at what I saw.  
  
Blood covered the once beautiful interior and there was an awful smell of rotting flesh. I tried not to, but I couldn't prevent the vomit that snaked it's way into my throat. As I turned my head and bent over, I came face to face with a corpse of an Elf.  
  
I stumbled back, tripping on yet another one. My mouth opened and I let a blood-curling scream out seeing the face of the dead body. It was Julia and her chest was bloody from a dozen arrows that had been shot into her.  
  
Just as I scrambled away, I felt myself being shook from behind. I tried desperately to get the hands away from my shoulders and ended up being held tighter...~*~*~  
  
"REAGAN!" I snapped my eyes open and screamed again, flinging myself from the bed. My knees were shaking badly and the tears continued to spill from my eyes.  
  
"What in the devil is wrong with you girl?" Orion screamed, making me run a shakey hand through my hair. "I..I had a nightmare.."  
  
"Well, you're awake now. Just...go back to sleep." With that, he rolled over and blew out the candle that was burning. The smoke rose high in the room and curled around the bed posts until it faded completely.  
  
I leaned against the wall, slowly lowering myself to the floor. I felt so lost.  
  
~~Julia  
  
I slipped the grey silk night gown over my head and walked out the door. I was feeling better everyday after my fever had broken. My appetite returned and I soon found my strength.  
  
Tillion and Mattox spoke with me about the raid on Paranuil and I knew I was going to help. I felt so awful that I have never repayed Reagan for risking her life for my safety. And in this raid, I was determined to get her back!  
  
I slowly made my way downstairs to the King's office room. Mattox and Tillion were already there and called for me earlier this morning.  
  
I knocked softly and at the King's request, I entered the room, standing until Tillion pulled a large chair back for me to sit in.  
  
"Lady Julia, My son has told me that they have explained the plan to you already. We would like for you to be in charge of the rescue of your friend. It is a very crucial and dangerous action for one in your...position to take." I smirked politely and looked at the other two Elves before returning my gaze to the King.  
  
"Your majesty..With all due respect, when you say my position you mean...I am of the latter gender...then, you underestimate me. Just becuase I am young and female, does not mean I can not be able to do a simple task."  
  
Mattox and Tillion snickered and looked away from the King's uncomfortable squirming. "Reagan is my best friend...If by my death is her rescue, then so be it." He nodded slowly and I felt a hand land gently on my knee.  
  
I looked at it then to Tillion who smiled warmly to me. "As you wish.. Tillion, escort Lady Julia back to her quarters." His son nodded and took my hand, leading me out into the hallway. Mattox smiled at me as I stood up and I returned it.  
  
"You are a loyal friend, Julia. And brave. Braver than most men I have met.." I shook my head and turned my head away from him to hide my blush.  
  
"Yes, yes you are." I titled my head back a bit and laughed as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to my bedroom. I took a step up, only to be stopped by his hand pulling me back. "In all of my two and half thousand years of living, never have I met a woman like you."  
  
My blush returned at the mention of him calling me a woman. "I'm not that special, Tillion. At the mere sight of danger, I shrink back and hide." I shook my head, making my blonde hair fall in my face. The bright blue of his eyes caught my own and I was unable to look away.  
  
Even on the step, I was still an inch shorter than he was. "Do not think that way. You are wonderful. My life has been happier since you arrived here. Nothing could change the way I feel about you now." The side of my lip lifted and fell again at the seriousness in his tone.  
  
"How...How do you feel..uhm..about me?" My stomach was twisting with nervousness. Tillion lifted his hand and touched the back of his fingers to my cheek before sliding them through my hair to the back of my head. He lightly licked his lips before answering me.  
  
I felt him pull my head closer to his until his lips were grazing mine softly. I put my hand on his arm, deepening the kiss, matching it closely to our first we shared. Fortunately, it was under better circumstances this time.  
  
We rose our heads together, wrapping each others arms around the latter. I felt his finger tips lightly touch my bare back, pulling me closer until my body was pressed against his. A feeling rose in my stomach, inching it's way up to my chest and something in the back of my mind moved to the front. Could I be in love?  
  
~~~  
  
"Mattox..." King Thranduil put a hand on my shoulder and stood me up. A sigh escaped my lips and I knew what he was about to tell me.  
  
"I can see it in you eyes that you're in love with this woman, Reagan. But, I can also see that...your heart is breaking. You must pull yourself together my son. Or you might yet to see Reagan again.." He let his hand fall to his side.  
  
My throat felt tight and I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. No matter how much I wanted to deny that I was dieing inside, I could no longer hide it.  
  
"I realize that. I'm going to see her again. I won't give up." I smiled to him reasurring him, before walking out of the room.  
  
As soon as my eyes spotted the sight before me, I felt a dull pain shoot through my upper chest through my ribs.  
  
Tillion and Julia were lost in an embrace and I longed to feel Reagan again in my arms. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be so wonderful and beautiful?  
  
I leaned against the stone wall and caught a tear drop in the palm of my hand. At that second, I vowed Orion would pay for the pain he has caused me, Julia, and Reagan. After I get through with him, he will be begging for death...  
  
A/n: OOOOooo Mattox is a wittle P-ed off dont you think? Well, Review please!! Thank you to EVERYONE one who reviews...Except YOU BOBO!! naw Im kidding! you know you're my best friend in the whole wide world! OH! if you're ever bored or something, go over to fictionpress.net and read another of my stories...It's called On The Devil's Black Wing..check it out and don't forget to review! Don't forget this story either!!! I just love it to death!! BYE! 


	17. Hope

Disclaimer: You know the drill....  
  
Chapter 17: Hope  
  
Surprisingly, it was a beautiful day. Even though I was in Paranuil, the sun was shining brightly over me as I stood just outside the door. The hard stone was cold beneath my bare feet, but the sun quickly warmed any chill I felt.  
  
Orion had left earlier to patrol the eastern wall. There had been word that something was spotted by the forest just beyond the kingdom. I didn't know what it meant, but it gave me even the tiniest bit of hope that there was someone coming to rescue me.  
  
I put a hand to my tummy that had already begun to stick out. Despite it's youth, I could still feel the child alive inside me. I smiled and took a step off the front step and onto the grass, feeling the damp dew under my feet.  
  
A couple of children were playing by the castle stables. I stood in the shade, watching the young girl stick a yellow flower in the bow's shirt pocket. He grimmaced but smiled when he gained a sweet kiss on the cheek from the girl.  
  
I lazily crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head to the side, waiting to see his reaction.  
  
It surprised me when he took her hand and skipped off with her. Another smile stretched across my face, despite the pounding hooves behind me. I turned to see Orion coming to a stop right beside me.  
  
"What causes the smile on your face?" I turned my head up to meet his eyes as I smiled sweetly. "Not you.." With a growl he rode off to the stables. It made me grin to see him walking out of the stable in a huff.  
  
He walked up the stairs, into the back of the castle door, but turned and took my wrist in his hand. "Why do turn everything I say to you into a sardonic remark?"  
  
I scoffed and jerked my hand free, turning to look at the flower bed a few feet from us. "Because, you took me from my home on two different occasion's, raped me, beat me, tortured me and left me without any hope...Do I need to go on?"  
  
I looked at him this time and caught a flash of guilt in his eyes. He turned and continued on into the castle, without another word. I bit my bottom lip, sighed, and kept walking to the gardens.  
  
The gardens were about the only pleasant thing in the God forsaken kingdom. Tall, beautiful red and yellow flowers were planted to make a circle that surrounded more, smaller flowers. It was like a sea of colors. Vibrant ones at that.  
  
They all reminded me of the exoticness of the Elven gardens. I touched a petal of a bright red flower and wiped a tear from my face.  
  
"Ahem.." I looked up and covered my mouth with both of my hands to keep from screaming. Fifteen feet above me, Tillion sat on the top of the wall that surrounded most of the castle. He was in the shadow, holding his finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhhhh..." I nodded, stepped back and watched as he leapt from the wall, landing noislessly at my feet. "A letter to thy lovely maiden." He took my hand, kissed the knuckles lightly and placed a twice-folded peice of parchment in my palm.  
  
I looked at him hopefully and he nodded. "Tis from your lover..." He grinned, kissed my cheek and bounded his way up a small Elm tree, before landing back ontop of the wall. "Wait!" I whispered, looking around cautiously.  
  
"Tell Mattox...I-..I'm with child." Tillion's blue eyes widened before he tilted his head to the side, asking me if it was Mattox's. "Indeed it is. For I would never willingly give myself to another man or Elf." Tillion smiled and jumped down from his perch, leaving me with a grin on my face. Quickly, I unfolded the letter and sighed aloud at the writing.  
  
'Reagan,  
  
Only for a little while longer you will have to stay in Paranuil. We have been planning your escape and it will be put into action, shortly. My heart is with you always. Be ready for your rescue for it will be sweet..I love you always, Mattox.'  
  
By the time I was finished reading the letter, tears were sliding down my cheeks and onto the parchement. I folded it into a small square and lifted my skirt to place it in the hem of my stocking.  
  
I smoothed down the pale yellow material of the dress and walked back to my 'quarters'. The children couple was sitting on the door step looking at me as I walked up to them. I smiled sweetly and kneeled, putting my hands on my knees.  
  
"Are the Elves...bad?" The little boy asked, putting his finger nail in his mouth. "What he means is...Did they treat you better than.." She trailed off, looking behind her at the large wooden doors. I frowned at the door, but smiled again when she looked at me.  
  
"The Elves were magnificent. Never believe the stories you hear about them. And yes...they treated me wonderfully." I stood as they rushed off, laughing and giggling until they disappeared behind the castle.  
  
I lightly touched my hip as I walked in the door, immdiately regretting it. Orion was standing between me and the kitchen. I shut the door softly, signaling him to raise his hand. I flinched and covered my face with my arms quickly.  
  
Nothing happened however. I lowered my arms as he lowered his own. "Reagan...If you do not start showing me respect, for I AM your master and you ARE my slave, I will toss you out to the filthy scoundrels in the market." His tan face had came so close to my own,  
  
I could feel his nose touching mine. "Yes, my lord.." I growled and waited for him to back away. He did and thrust a mug into my hand, expecting me to fill it with Ale. I did so and set it back in his hands before walking to the bed room.  
  
My hand was on my thigh the whole time until I quietly shut the door and slipped the paper under the floor board next to my side of the bed. It had been broken since I arrived here and I always pulled at it out of boredom until one day, the whole board came off.  
  
Since then, I have been hiding things from my cruel master. Along with a small dagger and a rose I found in the bushes outside the window, the peice of parchment lay in the secret place. I sighed and rolled over on the bed, falling into slumber immediately...  
  
AN- is it just me or are my chapters getting awfully short?....Well, hope everyone still likes this story! ^_^ I like it too! If you want, go read my others...One's at fiction press called On The Devils Black Wing and the other is here. Under pirates of the Carribean...It's called Dolphin's Cry! Don't forget this story!!! Review please!!! And thanks to EVERYONE who has all ready! Mean's lots to me that you've taken the time to read this!! Gives me hope! Well, bye!! 


	18. Attack

Disclaimer: blah blah blah..Don't own anything..  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
I awoke to the sound of a shout in the night. The sun hadn't even come up and people were running around outside, screaming.  
  
At first, I was scared, thinking it was an attack on the city. 'Of course it is' I realized, grinning and throwing the large thick blanket off my legs. I ran to the window and squeeled.  
  
Thankfully it sounded more afraid than excited. Orion jumped out of bed, threw me away from the window and took my place. I glared and picked up my skirt running to the backdoor.  
  
Children, women holding them, and elderly people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. The must've thought me mad. A pregnant young woman standing grinning on her doorstep trying to see over everything  
  
. A few buildings were on fire, but I ignored them. Orion ran to the door, past me and into the street. I started laughing.  
  
It wasn't humorous laughter. It was wicked, mocking laughter that rang out through the night. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heel, facing me, his black eyes burning with rage. "You.."  
  
"Me?" I fired back, pretending to be innocent. He stepped forward but was stopped by an arrow that peirced the side of the castle roof.  
  
It even startled me and I fell back into the mud, landing on my rear. "It's the ELVES!!! YOU HELPED THEM!!" He had a tone I have never heard from him before. It wasn't so much annoyed or angry. It was kind of disappointed, like he actually thought of me bad for knowing of the attack. Did he honestly believed I would not try every way possible to escape?  
  
Before I could stand, Orion had grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground. My feet were dangling and I tried to pry his hands off of my neck.  
  
All I could say was 'please' and it came out sounding like a gurgle. He drew his sword and I shut my eyes tight, fearing this was the end for me. But, my feet were placed back on the ground, yet Orion still had a hold of my neck. He no longer looked disappointed. He had gone mad with rage.  
  
Still holding onto me, he dragged me through the shadows of the garden, shoving his sword into anyone, mortal or elf, that got in his way. I stumbled, trying to keep my balance without falling on my stomach.  
  
I shut my eyes as he sliced his sword through a woman's neck, severing her head completely from her body. I didn't dare scream for help, for I knew my fate would match the woman's.  
  
~~Julia~~  
  
I fired arrow after arrow into the streets, careful not to hit the villagers. They had gone mad it seemed like. I could barely make out if they were men trying to fight, or the women screaming and running in circles.  
  
I looked around and spotted the castle, knowing there were about 50 people in their that needed to be freed. "TILLION!!" I shouted, jumping out of the tree we had well hidden ourselves in.  
  
We ran through the streets, dodging a whole cluster of people that had split Tillion and I up. I could no longer see him and I feared to go into the castle alone. I knew what I had to do. Without another look back, I ran into the castle, firing arrows into the men who posed a fight. Hopefully the Lord would forgive me for killing them.  
  
Somehow, I knew my way right down to the gallows and the slave keeper stood up as soon as I ran through the door. "Who are you?!?!" He screamed, drawing his sword. I fired an arrow but he dodged quicker than lightening.  
  
He raised bak up and punched my jaw, making me stumble back against the stone wall. His sword rose, above me and I squeezed my eyes shut, fearing for my life.  
  
Thunk Thunk Thunk.  
  
I heard a familiar sound and opened my eyes to see the slave keeper falling toward me, his sword hanging limply in his hand and 3 arrows sticking in his chest all in a row. I rolled out of the way and slammed right into Tillion as the man fell to the floor.  
  
"Thank you.." I whispered, trying to catch my breath and slow my racing heart beat. "Do not thank me... Thank my brother." I raised and eyebrow, confused by what he said.  
  
"Legolas taught me how to shoot three arrows." We laughed, and I grabbed the set of keys hanging on a nail drove into the stone wall. There were shouts of 'Whats happening' or 'Help us' inside the prison cells. "We here to help you.."  
  
I unlocked the door and swung it open, rushing inside to unlock their chains. A few children were crying and holding onto the older ones. I handed the little ones to a few men and women, making them swear to keep an eye on them.  
  
And without another glance back, they ran away, shouting thank you's until they could no longer be heard. After each and everyone was freed and threw the keys against the wall and Tillion and I ran back upstairs. There was fire everywhere.  
  
The ceiling rafters were falling like rain and I stood gawking at the whole site. The fire blazed and I could feel it's powerful heat on my face. "We have to find another way out." I nodded to the Elf as he took my arm and pulled me back through the castle.  
  
The hallway's kept getting more narrow and I could outstretch both of my arms and touch the two walls. A room ahead of us was blocked off by a fallen beam of wood and we had to escape down another hallway. It turned to stairs and we were back in the gallows in a matter of seconds.  
  
"It was just a circle! There's no way out..We're trapped." I turned a complete circle and glanced at a small window just barely wide enough to fit us through.  
  
"Tillion." I took his hand and led him to the window. I closed my eyes and drew back my fist, slamming it through the glass. It shattered all over us and my knuckles were now home to a nasty cut across them.  
  
Tillion cleaned the window of any glass that had been left. "If we had time...I wouldd kiss you." I grinned before Tillion grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me up through the window. Once outside, I layed on my stomach and helped him up through the window.  
  
I stood up after he was out and looked to the side of the castle, gasping at who I saw. Reagan was stumbling after Orion. He had his hand around her neck, pulling her. Then, there was something else about her. Her stomach was swelled and I gasped. 'She's pregnant!!'  
  
"JULIA!!" I turned slowly to see Tillion running toward me. "NO!" I looked to the left and it felt as if it were a dream. I didn't even put up a fight as the man grabbed one of my wrists, rose my arm and slammed his sword through my left shoulder.  
  
He was aiming for my heart, but I lowered myself to try and block, and he hit my shoulder instead. It went straight through my armor, through my skin, muscle and out the other end. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
I could no longer feel anything pass where the blade had sliced. I remember seeing Tillion draw his own sword, passing it right through the man's mid section. It was amazing actually, how it seemed as if the man was made of feathers for the sword swept effortlessly through him..  
  
The top half of his body fell to the ground while the other, his legs, remained standing until Tillion kicked them out of the way and pulled the sword out of my body. This made me scream.  
  
"No.." My bottom lip started quivering and I could no longer consciously bear the pain. My vision faded and the next thing I saw, was black.  
  
AN- I just realized that Mattox wasn't in this chapter and I'm too lazy to go back in their and put him in it. =P!! Oh well, sorry for the lack of updates. Couldn't get over damn writers block. It was a long one too. Anway...I'm back and I'm summing up the story..Yes, It's drawing to an end. *cries* I like it too. Expect about only 3 more chapters. :( I know...tsk tsk..BYE! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	19. Death before my eyes

Disclaimer: blah blah blah..Don't own anything..  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Mattox narrowed his eyes as he looked out across the burning village. It seemed almost bad that the Elves were doing this. Almost.  
  
He jumped down, off the stone wall, and onto the ground, moving through the rush of people with ease. Mattox tried to grab anybody to try and see if they had seens Reagan.  
  
No one wanted to stop however. He yelled and demanded for them to stop, and yet, the villagers kept running right past him, hoping to never see the Elf again.  
  
Finally, fed up with no one stopping, Mattox grabbed a young man about the age of twenty. "Have you seen a woman. She's about your age with dark hair."  
  
The boy shook his head, in fear that Mattox was going to hurt him. The Elf, not caring about the boys fear, continued to stare into his face. "What about Orion. Have you seen him at all?"  
  
The boy nodded this time, pointing a shakey arm to right behind the castle. "He was dragging a lady." Without another word, Mattox released him and took off running where the boy had just directed.  
  
But, a hand reached up and grabbed his arm. "MATTOX!" He turned and looked down to see Tillion ripping Julia's tunic around her neck. Her shoulder had been stabbed. "I need help!" Mattox nodded, biting his bottom lip.  
  
He helped Tillion lift the wounded, unconscious girl, dragging her back to the wall. "MANURYN!!" Mattox's voice boomed over the screaming, catching another Elf's attetnion. Manuryn jumped down, landing right besides the two men and girl.  
  
"Help Tillion get her to safety." With that, Mattox turned and took off running. Behind the black, burning castle, there was a garden. the flowers were trampled by the feet of the mortal's who fled at the first mention of attack.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the courtyard, a strang familiar scent clouded his senses. Jasmine.."Reagan.." He whispered, running faster this time.  
  
He ran straight, never turning, and always following the trail of Jasmine. Mattox could feel how close he was getting to finding her, and yet, Reagan was no where in sight.  
  
A break in the large fort wall, ahead of the Elf, held the scent strong. He ran through the break, in time to see a black horse ride past him, at an amazing speed.  
  
However, the speed of the horse was last on his mind. "MATTOX!!!" Reagan screamed, as she leaned over to see Mattox. Orion grabbed her and and pushed her back infront of him. And that was all Mattox had to see to know that he was going to kill Orion.  
  
Reagan~~~  
  
Upon seeing Mattox, I couldn't just sit and wait for him to come to me. I flung my arms around, hoping to hit Orion.  
  
He was having a rough time having to steer the horse and keep me from knocking him out. So, it gave me the slighter advatange. As he grabbed my left arms, I used my right and pounded my fist into his nose.  
  
His head fell back and when he looked at me a second time, I contacted my fist with the same spot, twice this time.  
  
He fell, limply, to the ground as I grabbed the horses reigns, trying to slow the stallion down. He turned and I saw Orion running at me, his sword drawn and stuck out in front of him.  
  
I tried making the horse dodge, but I failed. The sword peirced the beast's shoulder, causing it to neigh loudly. I jumped off, un-gracefully, landing on my hands and knees.  
  
The stallion ran, whimpering like a poor wounded rabbit into the woods. I had enough time to see my attacker look to me. An insane, evil gleam was held in his eye as he slowly made his way to me, backing me into a trunk of a tree.  
  
"You die tonight my lovely.." His voice changed, into a menacingly evil tone, almost tempting me to say something back to him.  
  
Just as I thought I was on the verge of death, a shout sounded from the left of me. Mattox ran to us, clashing his sword to Orion's, catching the man off gaurd. I watched helplessly as the two fought.  
  
Orion was almost on the ground, trying to force the large of the two off of him. It was almost over then and there, however, Mattox wasn't prepared for the blow from Orion's fist. His lip was busted and bleeding now.  
  
I searched all arond the forest floor for any sort of weapon I could use. There was nothing! Not even a limb from a tree to be thrown. All that was there, was roots and leaves.  
  
Then, almost like a sign from God, I realized my ignorance. My dagger! I had forgotten it all this time!  
  
I reached under my skirt, supporting my belly with my latter hand as I took the dagger from my stocking. The metal gleamed under the fire of the castle beyond us. I sighed frustrated. I could no longer get to them with ease.  
  
Both the men had dropped their sword and were wrestling. Kicking, hitting, anything to get to their weapons. Dropping my dagger, I knelt down and took a black sword in my hand. Orion's sword.  
  
I watched closely as they seperated, Mattox to get his sword, and Orion to get his own.  
  
When the three of us stood back up, two of were indeed with weapons. However, it was I who had Orion's sword, and Orion who had Mattox's.  
  
"Looks as though I won." Orion boasted, smiling toward Mattox. "Even if the wench stabs me, it won't be powerful enough that I can't still go on and kill you."  
  
And just like that, Orion took off toward Mattox, his sword held out infront of him like it was when he was about to stab the horse. I screamed, running forward, toward the evil mortal's back, my sword above my head. He was almost to Mattox when I reached them both.  
  
I gave a cry as I jammed the sword through his back, not stopping until the hilt was touching his skin. He hadn't made a sound.  
  
I pulled it out and watched him fall lifelessly to the ground, an evil grin placed across his face. Mattox, who was still standing, motion less, grabbing his stomach, made a small sound. Almost as if he were in pain.  
  
I looked at him, seeing the blood pour from around his finger tips, making me scream. I had stabbed Orion....and Mattox....  
  
AN- YAY! an update...PLEASE REVIEW!!I love you all guys!! For reviewing this story since the first chapter!! If I could get up to 100 reviews...I'd die of happiness!!!!!!!! PLEAAAAAASE!! GET ME THERE!! 


	20. Reunion

Disclaimer: blah blah blah..Don't own anything..  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Lady Reagan.." I blinked open my eyes, letting the light blind me. I sat up slowly, putting my hands on my stomach to support it.  
  
When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around me in awe. My hand immediately covered my mouth, stifling a cry of happiness. Mirkwood, the place I longed to go home to, my room, the castle, the Elves. It was all here. Except...one Elf..  
  
I looked from Thranduil, to Tillion, to a she-elf who I was assuming was the mid-wife and nurse. "W-..Where's Mattox?"  
  
I whispered softly, looking at each one with wide eyes. "He was wounded...Stabbed in the belly by Orion's evil sword. He lost a very large amount of blood, and his wound..."Thranduil shook his head, turning on his heel slowly, facing the window.  
  
The sun shown through, making him narrow his eyes before looking back at me. My eyes filled with tears. I had killed my love.  
  
The father of my child, my first love ever, fell at the thrust of the sword I held. If this were true, I could not live. My heart ache would consume me and I would waste away, undoubtedly.  
  
"Please ....say it's not true..." Tillion cleared his throat and slowly made his way to the door, shaking his head softly as he went.  
  
The look on his face told me everything. Saddnes and woe dripped from his face, and also mine. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as he grasped the door knob tightly, slowly opening the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Reagan...It's......not true.." I sat up at his words, my eyes bright and alert as the door opened more. Standing before me was the man I had longed to hold to me.  
  
His black hair falling in his face with a shining smile and a twinkle in his eye. "He recovered well before you even arrived back in the castle." I was speechless. My hand never left from my mouth as Mattox and I stared, wide eyed to each other.  
  
"Oh...God.." I threw back the blanket of the bed and ran toward him, throwing my arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest violently. "I thought I had killed you! Bless you!! You're alive!"  
  
"Reagan..Reagan..." Mattox swayed me back and forth lightly, grinning and smothering the top of my head with light kisses.  
  
"And you three!!" I turned, pointing my finger from the king, to the prince, then to the nurse. "How awful you are to play that cruel prank. Thank you...For helping me, and Mattox...I could not live without his companionship." I looked back at the Elf and took his hand in mine.  
  
"But...where is Julia?" Tillion's face fell from joy, back to woe in seconds. I prayed she had not died for I never got the oppurtunity to thank her for everything. I shook my head and looked to the nurse.  
  
"She's recovering. Her wound was severe...and it was almost impossible to heal." My eyes filled with tears yet again, and I started toward the door, not waiting for protests.  
  
"Lady Reagan...please, she shouldn't be bothered." The nurse spoke, but I was already gone. Right across the hall, through the door and to the edge of her bed, I sat, grabbing her hand.  
  
Her eyes opened right away and she grinned, almost crying for joy. "Reagan! Oh how I've missed you! Never save my life again!!! You were almost killed.." I nodded, smiling and running my hand over her forehead.  
  
Her left arm was in a sling, holding it against her chest while a large bandage was wrapped around her shoulder. Blood was still stained on her neck and jaw from the previous battles.  
  
I wondered if it were her own, or someone elses. "Where's Tillion?...." She trailed off and looked behind me, smiling brighter as she tried to sit up.  
  
Tillion replaced me and kissed her forehead gently as I stood. Mattox was at my side in a heartbeat, helping me walk back to my own room.  
  
Finally, the room was vacant, save for him and me. Mattox took my face in his hands, tilting it up as he kicked the door shut with his foot. "Mmm...It was almost death to not have you beside me, knowing you were with Orion...It's a shame I didn't have the honor of killing him."  
  
I laughed and ran my hands up his arms, massaging his shoulders gently while standing on my tip-toes to kiss his lips. "I know.. I'm sorry you couldn't. However, it felt damn good knowing his death was at my hands. Oh Mattox...I prayed for you every night to rescue me. I needed you so badly then. As I do now.."  
  
I kissed him again, deepening it this time. His hands wandered from my face, to my chest, to my stomach, resting on the top of my belly. "Do you hope the child is a boy...or girl."  
  
"Either...as long as I can raise him standing by your side." Mattox nodded slowly, kissing me again as he pushed me back to the bed where my calves were pushed against it. He pushed his lips along my cheek, up to my ear before kissing it gently.  
  
"Be my wife..." I shut my eyes tightly as he whispered those words. His voice was deep and raspy, as if he had been waiting for this day forever. I could feel the longing in his touches, hear it in his voice.  
  
"Forever." I replied, taking his face in my own hands this time, bringing his lips down onto mine passionatly. Nothing could describe this moment, this feeling. It was all I ever wanted, plus more.  
  
I could not imagine ever finding anymore happiness for as long as I will live.  
  
AN- Yea...yea..short I know...but still sweet.PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love this story and I hope you do too! I've loved writing it!! Even though I have had quite a few writers blocks..But, it's not over...not quite yet. :) I keep getting ideas...and I'll promise you this.. There will be a wedding and expect the ending to fall shortly after that...now...I'm not giving ANY MORE secrets...But here's a question...Will Legolas come back and threaten a relationship? *wink* 


End file.
